The Trial of a Goblin King
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: Jareth is languishing in the dungeons of his own castle. He's in big trouble, but can Hoggle convince reluctant-bride and soap opera star, Sarah Williams, to return to the Labyrinth to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Um, yeah, so I've written yet another Labyrinth fanfic... What can I say? David Bowie is one heck of a muse.**

**This is a bit more of a light-hearted affair in comparison to my other current M-rated story, An After Dark Fairy Tale.**

**I don't own anything related to Labyrinth or David Bowie, I'm just an enthusiastic fan.**

_**Victrix ludorum**_** = Latin for 'the winner of the games'.**

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this fanfic, and please do leave a review - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 1

Jareth writhed around on the grimy cold stone floor in agony. The manacles around his wrists and ankles were slowly draining him of his powers. His skin had an unhealthy grey pallor and was translucent enough to make his network of blue veins visible. The shirt and pants he wore were dirty and tattered. His hands and feet were bare, stripped of his usually ever present gloves and boots. Voices and screams echoed in the darkness, and there was the sound of approaching footsteps. A steady pitter-patter of small feet moving ever closer held his attention, giving him something other than pain to focus on.

"I've brought the rat his food rations, and there's a nice bag of cook's best offal for the both of you," Hoggle handed a bloody sack to the two guards.

Grimble and Gromble were brothers and Redcaps, which are nasty dwarf-like creatures with glowing eyes, sharp teeth and a penchant for raw meat. They were tasked with guarding the prisoners in the castle beyond the Goblin City. The dark dank dungeons housed various ne'er do wells, including the probably soon-to-be ex-king.

"Mine," said Gromble as he snatched the bloody sack from his brother.

A skirmish of back and forth broke out as the little dwarf scurried away to deliver his tray of stale bread, mouldy cheese, and stagnant water.

"Ah, Higgle, what a sad state of affairs it is when I find myself happy to see you," Jareth rasped through clenched teeth.

His cold iron restraints made it an enormous effort to sit upright.

"It ain't as if I wants to be here, I was perfectly content to be a coward, and then ten years ago, I met Sarah," the little dwarf let out a sigh.

The ailing Goblin King stiffened at the mention of his former nemesis.

"That green eyed monster with her rebelliousness, turning my world upside down," he snarled.

His anger had the effect of making his waning magic flare. White speckled owl feathers sprouted randomly out of his pale skin and then quickly disappeared again.

"The High Council wants to know who you've got to speak in your defence. Since we can't finds the one who might be able to get you out of this mess, you needs some character witnesses. Maybe someone who ran the Labyrinth, and won," Hoggle posited.

Jareth slumped back against the dank slimy dungeon wall, his fluctuating powers further drained.

"She wouldn't come back, not to help me," his voice was little more than a whisper.

The little dwarf set down his tray and made sure Grimble and Gromble were still busy fighting.

"Well, pardon me for saying so, your Majesty, but you ain't exactly got many other options, and time is short," he crowed.

"And so are you," the Goblin King jibed, his wit not yet lost.

Hoggle ignored the insult, because despite everything, he was the bigger man.

"I don't promise nothing, it's been a few years since I last saw Sarah, but if I can convince her to come back and help you, I will. She's the only mortal who remembers her time here, being as she's the only one who ever beat you."

Jareth grimaced, partly with pain, but mostly with resentment at the prospect of being indebted to his mortal enemy.

"I'm touched, Hoggett, truly I am, that you would be prepared to go to such lengths for me. Oh, I know I'm technically still your king, but I would have thought you'd be on the side of the revolting masses," he sneered.

"Believes me, if Lord Grimbald wasn't an even bigger rat than you, I would be," Hoggle threw his hands up in exasperation.

He noticed the Redcaps had quietened down signalling it was time for him to leave.

"I gots to go now, so wish me luck," the dwarf set off on his mission.

Jareth reached for the tankard of water with shaky hands. His mouth was dry, and he took a few sips trying not to spill any of the precious liquid.

"_Good luck, Hoggle, and if I ever get out of here, you'll need it."_

* * *

><p>"Destiny Longchamps?"<p>

Sarah kept on walking, wishing she'd at least put her sunglasses on. The hefty middle-aged woman pursuing her was persistent.

"I watch Holland Avenue all the time, it's my favourite daytime soap, and you're my favourite character. I can't wait to see the wedding; Dax Evergood is such a hunk," she swooned.

"Will you sign a few things for me, please?"

The enthusiastic fan thrust a copy of TV Guide under her nose.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a pen," Sarah forced a smile as she glanced at the image of herself on the front cover.

"I've got one," the woman refused to be shaken off.

She reluctantly paused, and scribbled her autograph as a small group of onlookers began to gather around.

The fans continued to chatter on oblivious to Sarah's desire to hail a taxi and be gone. Her car was in the shop and the warm sunny day gave her the impulse to walk the short distance to work. Sometimes, her status as a minor celebrity made such mundane things impossible, and this was such a day. She finally managed to break free of her adoring public and headed towards the television studios.

Sarah once dreamed of being the object of such attention, but not anymore. Acting wasn't all she hoped it would be, or rather the part she'd been playing for the last six years wasn't. When she won the role of Destiny Longchamps in the long running soap opera, Holland Avenue, she saw it as the start of her glittering Hollywood career, now it felt like the end. There were only so many ways her character could cheat death, and fall in and out of love. It was acting by numbers, and her attempts to find more challenging roles were floundering. Sarah was often told she looked right for a part, but that she didn't have the necessary range for it. The one time she got to do some Shakespeare on stage, it was a disaster. She kept forgetting her lines and her acting was hammier than a pig farm.

"What's the matter, babe? You look like you lost a dollar and found a dime," Her fiancé and co-star, Dirk Evans, was waiting for her outside her dressing room at the television studios.

Sarah stiffened slightly as he moved in to kiss her. He wasn't her type at all with his square-jaw, hazel-eyes and expertly coiffed short brown hair. She definitely wasn't to his tastes. Her resolve to break off the engagement kept floundering, but only because so much had already been invested in their relationship. Their television and real-life weddings were scheduled to happen the next day. She just didn't think she was cynical enough to go through with it, although she feared it was too late to back out. The whole thing was a publicity stunt, cooked up by their agent to help their careers. Dirk wanted to break into movies, but knew his sexual orientation would hinder him, should it become common knowledge. The studio loved the publicity their relationship generated for the show, with their onscreen characters already being romantically involved. Magazine covers and tabloid spreads were just the start. Sarah felt the whole thing had spiralled out of her control.

"Just nerves, I guess," she dismissed his concerns as they headed into makeup.

Episodes were usually taped weeks in advance, but Destiny and Dax's wedding was going to be broadcast live. The scripts were often prone to last minute changes, and the addition of new pages was a regular occurrence. Although, everything for the wedding scenes had been written for weeks and they'd even performed rare rehearsals. There seemed to be something happening behind the scenes, and the writers were milling around more than usual. Sarah got out of makeup and was loitering about while they got the next shot set up. She could hear what sounded like an animated discussion in hushed voices going on behind a fake scenery wall. Edging closer to listen in, she could make out Dirk and the director talking with one of the writers.

"She's not gonna like it," her fiancé argued.

"Think of the ratings," Jim, the writer, counted.

"I'll have a ton of editing to do, but we can make this work," Harry, the director, sounded gleeful.

"As long as I'm not the one who has to tell her she's being killed off on her wedding day," Dirk obviously couldn't care less.

Sarah felt tears stinging at her eyes, she hated them all. It was a stupid show and she'd grown to despise it, but she wanted to be the one to walk away. This was the final insult, after all those awful wooden scenes they made her play with dialogue riper than Camembert. There was no way she could go through with marrying Dirk now. She would play out the fake wedding, death scene and all. But he would be the one in for a surprise ending, when she jilted him at the altar.

* * *

><p>Hoggle decided he would travel faster alone, without the lumbering presence of Ludo or the well-intentioned, but blustering Sir Didymus. He informed them of his plan, in case anything went awry, and after much arguing, he set out for the secret room. Lord Grimbald was forbidden from occupying the castle until he was officially proclaimed as the next Goblin King, should his claim prove successful. It didn't stop him snooping, but Hoggle was confident he hadn't uncovered the secret room. That particular chamber held a collection of Jareth's rare curiosities, including his magic mirror. It could locate anyone anywhere in the mortal realm, and be used as a means of transportation. The Goblin King rarely used it; his own powers gave him alternative means of achieving the same results. It was a valuable item all the same, and Jareth liked to have things others coveted.<p>

The little dwarf found the hidden door, helped by the fact he knew where to look.

"What is the magic word?" a disembodied voice demanded when he tried to enter the secret room.

The invisible barrier could not be penetrated without it, and the dwarf hopped around in dismay.

"Why didn't that stupid rat tells me about this?" he grumbled.

Hoggle tested out various words in hopes of finding the right one.

"Bog," nothing.

"Stench," still nothing.

"Goblin, gnome, chicken, peach, pants, bulge, oubliette, owl, oh, I don't know," he yelled out in frustration.

"How is this supposed to help get me to Sarah?"

"What's said is said," Jareth's voice echoed out as the invisible shield was lifted.

Realising it was all part of the magic, and that the Goblin King was still locked up in the dungeons, Hoggle rushed to find the mirror. He should have guessed her name would be the word needed to break the spell. There was something the right shape for what he was looking for underneath a dusty red velvet drape. He grabbed the corner, sending a cloud of white specks into the already musty air. The mirror was dull from lack of use and he grabbed his handkerchief to give it a quick polish.

"This better work," the dwarf muttered as he shined up the surface.

"Find Sarah Williams, Victrix ludorum of the Labyrinth," Hoggle demanded.

His reflection began to swirl and spin faster until another image began to form.

A beautiful young woman was wiping streaky mascara trails from beneath her eyes.

"_I didn't get to see the ice sculpture, Dax,_" she sobbed.

"Those have to be the dumbest lamest last words anyone has ever uttered in the history of soap operas, and that's up against some pretty stiff competition."

"Sarah?"

It took her a moment to realise the mirror was talking to her.

"Hoggle?" she gasped.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" he teased.

She was wearing a hideous meringue of a wedding dress, all unnecessary frills and cheap lace.

"Oh, Hoggle, is it really you?" Sarah smiled through her tears.

"Least you remembers who I am, I did wonder if you'd forgotten all about me," the little dwarf said, piling on the guilt, and then feeling bad because she was already upset.

She blushed crimson and started blubbering again.

"I could never forget you, or Ludo, or Sir Didymus, and even J- the Goblin King," she plucked a fresh tissue from her Kleenex box to blow her nose.

"Oh, Hoggle, I've got myself into the most awful mess," she wailed.

"Well, that makes two of us, or should I say five of us, including the three you've just mentioned," the dwarf realised he was going off on a tangent and dragged himself back to the point of his call.

"Anyway, the long and err, mostly short of it, is that we need your help," he explained, poorly.

Sarah dabbed at her eyes, her career was in tatters and she was about to jilt her fake fiancé. Things could scarcely get much worse, and yet she had a feeling they were about too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to dcdomain6, natzone, Lylabeth 1, Labyrinth Addict, Jetredgirl and Fireballmaddie for your lovely reviews.**

**Lylabeth 1 - Thank you for your compliment r.e my portrayal of Jareth. I agree with you, my reading of him has always been that he was never evil, he's just an overgrown spoiled brat! Although, I do enjoy some of the darker/evil Jareth fanfics. **

**natzone - Thank you, I'm glad you liked the owl feathers bit, and thanks for your kind words about my OCs. It is tricky because you want to give enough detail without swamping the reader with unnecessary stuff. I think sometimes that I don't give enough, so I was very happy with your review.**

**Jetredgirl - What can I say, I've gone Labyrinth crazy! LOL. My inspiration is bound to dry up soon, although I do have a few more fic ideas bubbling away...**

**dcdomain6 - Sorry to disappoint you on the Hoggle front, but he does take centre stage in this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story and has added as favourite etc, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please do let me know your thoughts - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 2

Sarah shook with hysterical laughter and dabbed at her mascara-streaked eyes. Hoggle looked on in bemusement.

"Let me get this straight," she said, attempting to catch her breath.

"You want me to return to the Labyrinth, putting myself in great peril in the process, to testify in defence of the Goblin King? This would be the same Goblin King who used every dirty trick in the book to try and keep me from winning back my baby brother, would it?"

"But that's the point, the rat is nothing if not conscientious in his work," the little dwarf's blue eyes implored her to help.

Sarah snorted and succumbed to another burst of laughter. The very notion of rushing to the Goblin King's assistance was preposterous.

"Oh, thank you, Hoggle, I needed that," her mood soon turned maudlin.

She looked down at her vulgar gown and let out a long sigh. The bridal veil fell forward over her face and she swept it back, plucking the garish tiara from her head. She threw it to the floor and straightened her sleekly styled chignon bun.

The little dwarf eye's widened with alarm as he realised the significance of her outfit.

"You're getting married?" He asked, recognising the customary Aboveground style of dress for such occasions.

"Only if I can't find a way to escape from this place unnoticed," Sarah chewed anxiously on her bottom lip.

She was planning on climbing through the window of her dressing room, only to find it locked. The corridors outside were crawling with studio staff and she probably only had a few minutes before her absence was noticed. Her television wedding was done, but the scene was being set for her and Dirk's supposed real-life fairy tale ending. Sarah needed to get out of there, and fast.

"This mirror, I can travel through it, right?" She questioned, the obvious escape route suddenly occurring to her.

Hoggle smiled conspiratorially.

"It wouldn't be much of a magic mirror ifs you couldn't, now would it?" he said.

Sarah contemplated her options for the briefest of moments; marriage to a man she didn't love in the hopes of boosting her career, or a daring adventure to try and save a Goblin King she'd been secretly attracted to since before she met him. He was even more tantalising in the flesh, although he'd been equal parts attractive and repellent to her fifteen-year-old self. But having reached the grand old age of twenty-five, tight pants and big egos weren't nearly as intimidating to her as once they were.

"And I can come home anytime I want, right?" Sarah queried, making sure it wasn't a one-way ticket.

Hoggle nodded.

"You knows I wouldn't even be asking if was only the rat's head on the chopping block, but if Lord Grimbald ever does become Goblin King, he'll execute everyone he considers to be a traitor, and my name is top of that list," his tone grew high pitched with panic.

"Still a coward?" Sarah teased.

"Of the highest order," the little dwarf boasted.

"Who wants to be a hero? Everyone expects them to save the day and rescue damsels in distress, and who saves the hero?" He wondered.

"I will," Sarah grinned as he blushed.

"I'm serious, you are a hero whether you like it or not and you're saving this damsel in distress, so I owe you one."

Hoggle held out his hand in invitation.

"Come on then, I ain't got all day," he huffed with mock grumpiness.

Sarah tentatively reached out and touched the mirror, not quite believing it was really magic. The surface rippled under her touch and she recoiled in amazed horror as the quicksilver began to travel up her fingers. The portal in her old bedroom her friends used to travel through was nowhere near as dramatic as this. The sound of knocking on her dressing room door spurred her into action.

"Whoa Nelly!" Sarah exclaimed launching herself through the mirror.

She landed with an ungainly thud at Hoggle's feet, her frothy dress cushioning the worst of the fall.

"At least it's good for something,' she muttered using a chaise longue to pull herself upright.

The room was dimly lit by a lone chandelier with six almost spent candles. Sarah glanced around at all the strange and wonderful artefacts stored there. She felt strangely drawn to one in particular and reached over to pull the cord on a pair of velvet drapes, to see what was behind them.

"I ain't sure you should be touching anything in here, his Majesty wouldn't like it," Hoggle warned.

"Oh," he squeaked, immediately averting his eyes.

The curtains drew back to reveal a stunning portrait. The likeness to her current image was uncanny, although Sarah knew she'd never posed for it. Her cheeks flamed, as did her temper, at the brazen way she'd been depicted. The modesty of her bottom half was preserved with a white sheet, but as for the top half - the Goblin King certainly had a very vivid imagination. She hastily pulled the cord to close the drapes and cover it back up.

Sarah realised her error in agreeing to return, and how stupid she'd been to flee one sticky situation only to land herself in an even worse one.

"I'm sorry Hoggle, really I am, but I can't do this," she slumped down on the dusty chaise longue.

The little dwarf was crestfallen.

"I can't just run away, from my life I mean, full-blown disaster area though it might be, I've got to go back and face the music. My family and friends are waiting for me to walk down the aisle, and I should at least go tell them the wedding is off," Sarah scooped up the hem of her ridiculous gown and prepared to step back through the mirror.

The image of her dressing room had disappeared leaving only her own reflection.

"How do I work this thing?" She searched the frame for a switch or some kind of starting mechanism.

Hoggle watched as she struggled.

"I ain't telling you how it works unless you help us," he wasn't above a bit of browbeating.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," she stood defiant with her hands on her hips.

"Magic mirror, take me home right now," she demanded.

"Ah, noooo, please," Hoggle begged as the image in the glass began to swirl.

Sarah's apartment appeared, as the mirror located a corresponding floor-length one in her bedroom. She gazed at the reflection of the suitcase she'd hastily packed that morning. It was lying open, with underwear and messily folded sweaters spilling out over the bed. Her old battered and cherished copy of The Labyrinth lay on top of the chaotic pile. That book went everywhere with her, and it was the one thing she could never leave behind. Her intention had been to disappear for a while, and where better to get lost than the goblin Kingdom.

"Okay,' Sarah threw her hands up into the air in surrender as she caught sight of the little dwarf's sad eyes.

"I'll stay."

Hoggle began jigging around with joy.

"But I need to get changed first, I can't very well rush to the Goblin King's aid looking like this, can I?" she tugged at her frothy dress.

"Er, no, I suppose not," the little dwarf agreed.

"Explain to me again how all this got started," Sarah jumped through the mirror and into her bedroom.

Hoggle turned away from the reflected image, like the gentleman he was, and started to tell his tale.

"Like I said, the Goblin King is duty bound to answer every time a child is wished away to him. There's no exceptions to the rule, and it's part of the sacred oath sworn by the king when he takes on the job. Five nights ago a child was wished away, but Jareth didn't take it. He got drunk as a skunk and didn't awaken until the next morning. The Underground High Council were informed that the Goblin King had failed to uphold his duties, and they despatched High Councillor Kalon to investigate."

"Who informed the High Council? Sarah inquired as she struggled with the zipper on her dress.

"When a child is wished away a warning bell tolls in the castle and throughout the goblin kingdom. The Wardens of the Labyrinth make sure all calls gets answered, and they has to act if they're not," Hoggle explained.

"Wardens of the Labyrinth?" She'd never heard them mentioned before.

"They ain't people, they're magical beings, and there's three of them; the-Long-Ago, the-Right-Now and the-Ever-After, you'll sees what I mean at the trial because they'll be acting as the jury," the little dwarf struggled to describe their exact nature.

"And who is this Lord Grimbald again?" Sarah was getting muddled up and wanted to be sure she was following the story correctly.

She managed to wriggle out of the wedding dress and started fixing her makeup.

"Lord Grimbald is Jareth's half-brother, and they were both fathered by the High King. Neither of their mothers is the High Queen, if you knows what I'm saying," Hoggle blushed.

She understood the implication.

"So, you said Lord Grimbald hardly ever visits the Goblin King, but he'd been to the castle twice in the last month, don't they get along?" Sarah questioned as she rifled through her wardrobe for something suitable to wear.

"They're both rats, so they should get on like a house on fire, but Lord Grimbald is ten times worse than Jareth, and I don't trusts him one bit," Hoggle wrung his hands with anxiety.

"It don't help that the High King made Jareth Goblin King, over him, although he's the elder of the pair. Not that being King of the Goblins is considered an honour, the fae don't think so, anyway," he explained.

"Why not?" Sarah questioned as she discarded yet another outfit choice.

Hoggle frowned.

"The fae nobility are all a bunch of fancy pants, and goblins, well, they're scruffy pests. It's up to the High King to choose who rules over them, and the title is traditionally given to the eldest b - I mean, illegitimate son. In this case, he picked Jareth, and to say his half-brother was hopping mad is an understatement," he'd heard the stories of the Lord's legendary temper.

"I gots the Apothecary to test the wine his Majesty was drinking, to see if it was drugged. He found traces of Valerian root and I'm sure Lord Grimbald had something to do with it, I just can't prove nothing," he scowled.

Sarah pulled out a pair of figure hugging black pants and a pale green sweater. A guy once told her she looked good in that colour, and so she slipped it on.

"It sounds like a place to start, we'll have to do some snooping," she was rather getting into the idea of adventuring after being stuck in a rut for so long.

Hoggle was uneasy at the prospect but was resigned to the need for further drastic action.

"We've gots to be very careful though, Grimbald is as slippery as a bog eel," he shuddered at the thought.

"Well, will I do," Sarah stepped back through the mirror looking for reassurance.

The little dwarf smiled and his cheeks reddened as he complimented her on how pretty she looked. The pale green sweater set off her eyes and the black pants hugged in all the right places. She wore loafers, which were not too dissimilar to the ones she'd worn ten years earlier. Her black stiletto knee high boots tempted her, but the Labyrinth was a place for practical footwear. Sarah had released her long hair from the chignon bun and brushed it out. She wanted to look good for her own self-esteem, and definitely not for the Goblin King's benefit. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"So where do we start digging for dirt on this Lord Grimbald?" She took the dwarf's hand.

"The trial starts at thirteen o'clock tomorrow, I don't thinks we'll find anything in time," Hoggle fretted.

He had already made sure High Councillor Kalon would accept her as a witness before calling upon her. They would not assist in Jareth's defence, but if she was willing to speak for him, they would permit her. It was highly irregular to involve mortals in matters of fae law, but this was a special case. The Labyrinth only had one victor, and Sarah was entitled to be recognised as such. She would be protected for the duration of the trial, but if Jareth was found guilty, well, they'd all be headed for something much worse than the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Can I see the Goblin King?" Sarah kept her tone casual.

Picking an imaginary piece of lint from her sweater, she avoided her friend's scrutinising gaze.

"What do you wants to sees him for?" Hoggle scowled.

"You'll sees him at the trial tomorrow," he said as he led her out of the secret room.

"_Piece of cake."_

Jareth's voice echoed around them as the magic shield spell reset.

"What has he said about that night? Has he accused Lord Grimbald of foul play?" Sarah expected many things on waking that morning, but doing detective work to save the Goblin King's life wasn't one of them.

"He ain't said much 'cause he don't remember nothing," Hoggle began to look shifty.

There were some details from that particular night he didn't feel comfortable explaining, and she would hear it all at the trial, anyway.

"I have to see him," Sarah insisted.

The little dwarf resolutely shook his head.

"Either you take me to see the Goblin King right now or I'm going straight back home. I don't think me telling the High Council what a good job he did ten years ago, when I ran the Labyrinth, will make an iota of difference. We need dirt on this Grimbald, and fast," she insisted.

In truth, she secretly longed to see the Goblin King again. Over the intervening period, since her victory over him, her mind had played out various fantasy scenarios of how a meeting between her adult self and his Majesty would unfold. They were even fully clothed in a few of them. The portrait in his secret room proved he hadn't forgotten about her as she once feared. Not that she wouldn't give him hell about it, if she ever got the chance.

Hoggle saw the determined look in her eyes and he smacked his head with a groan of frustration.

"Oh, alright, but we'll needs to get a sack full of giblets first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone reviewing, following and adding as favourite etc, I'm grateful for your support. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please do leave a review - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 3

"Are you sure we really need that?" Sarah pointed with horror to the bulky sack which was dripping a blood trail behind them on the stone steps.

"Trust me, you don't want to risks being around hungry Redcaps," Hoggle warned.

They made their way down the dimly lit passages to the dungeon entrance. Two of the High Council's heavily armoured trolls guarded the door. They quickly judged the visitors as being non-threatening and let them pass. The sound of screams and pitiful groans grew ever louder as they advanced, echoing around their heads.

Sarah felt a sense a foreboding over what she might be about to witness. Fake blood and the like was commonplace in theatrical settings, but she wasn't keen on seeing a real life horror show.

Grimble and Gromble's red eyes glowed in the darkness, indicating they didn't really need burning torches to find their way in the gloom. They were already slobbering at the scent of raw meat and paid little attention to the visitors.

"We needs to see the rat," Hoggle said as he tempted them with the sack full of entrails.

The Redcaps nodded vigorously as they hungrily snatched the bloody offering.

The little dwarf tugged at his companion's hand hastily leading her away from them and towards the Goblin King. They passed by a variety of pathetic looking caged creatures in chains and other hair-raising devices of torture. In the poor light, it was hard to make him out at first. He was curled up on the stone floor looking more like a thin pile of rags. The heavy cold iron shackles kept him weighted to the ground. Only the telling shock of spiky blond hair indicated that they'd found the right prisoner. Sarah clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp of shock. It filled her with sorrow to see him brought so low. They might not ever have been friends, and she had once regarded him as a villain, but in that moment, her heart ached for him.

"Your Majesty?" Hoggle called out to rouse the king.

There was no movement.

Sarah was gripped by an awful feeling of dread.

"He's not; you don't think he's...?

"Dead?" Jareth cut off her whispered hypothesizing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, precious," his voice was crisp but she could hear his breath catching after almost every word.

The Goblin King slowly turned his head to face her. The heavy amulet around his neck clunked and scraped along the stone floor as he moved. His once cream-coloured poet's shirt was covered in grime and his pale skin looked almost the same shade of as grey as his skin-tight tattered pants.

Sarah instinctively knelt down, not caring what the grimy floor would do to the knees of her black pants. She didn't feel right towering above him in his weakened state. Ten years on from their last meeting, she couldn't help comparing the reality with the fantasy image of him she'd held in her mind for so long. His ethereal good looks were as captivating as ever, despite his sickly pallor.

"I'm sorry we're meeting again under these circumstances," she gave him a sad smile.

Jareth wasn't quite sure if she was real or a hallucination. Her beauty had matured from the pretty girl she was, too young for what he'd offered, into the vision of loveliness staring back at him with pity in her mournful green eyes. He didn't want her to look at him like that. In his imagination, he pictured her cowering before him, begging him not to do some dreadful thing, or lying beneath him pleading for sweet release. Those fascinating green eyes were supposed to regard him with fear or desire, not pity.

"What have they done to you?" Sarah wailed trying to hold back her emotions, but a single teardrop rolled down her cheek.

Hoggle kept a watchful eye on Grimble and Gromble, and the other on his friend. He didn't like the way she was gazing at the king, as if she cared about him.

"Come to save me, Sarah? How very noble of you," Jareth sneered.

The pain made his inherent sarcasm all the keener.

"Didn't you run off to the City of the Angels to become a famous actress?" He mocked.

Sarah let out a heavy sigh; must he force them into playing the roles of adversaries again? She was determined not to rise to his provocation.

"I didn't run off, as you well know, I graduated from High School and my agent got me some TV and movie auditions. Yes, I did go to Los Angeles, and yes, I am an actress, but that doesn't mean I haven't got time to help my friends, whenever they need me."

"Friends?" Jareth questioned, as if the notion was ridiculous.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for crying out loud, do we have to get into all this now? You are the Goblin King, and I was a stupid selfish girl who wished away her baby brother. Anyway, you're the one who declined the olive branch invitation I sent you to come to my going away party, when I left home to go to L.A. You told Hoggle that you didn't even remember who I was," she glanced at him through narrowed eyes to see him grinning back at her.

"I'm not that naive fifteen year old who ran your Labyrinth, anymore. I grew up, and it's a good thing too, because dealing with one overgrown spoilt child is bad enough," she raged.

The Goblin King was glad to see the pity in her eyes replaced by angry fire.

"Hoghead, you've brought me the wrong female, you should be out searching for Minerva. If anyone can remember what happened that night, she should," he meant to further stoke Sarah's fury.

She was intrigued by the mention of another woman's name and looked to the little dwarf, whose cheeks were crimson.

"I tolds you, your Majesty, Sir Didymus and Ludo are trying to track her down, but she ain't been seen for days," Hoggle purposely avoided making eye contact with Sarah.

"What about Lord Grimbald?" She inquired.

They needed something to work with on the fae who stood to gain from the downfall of the Goblin King.

"He hates me, and I'm not too fond of him. He's been stirring up discontent among my once loyal subjects, getting them to say I'm a bad king. No doubt I have him to thank for all my present woes, but he's far too sly to let anything slip," Jareth shuffled closer to the bars of his cell, until his odd blue eyes were only inches from Sarah's bright green ones.

"Find Minerva, Hogbreath," he ordered.

"Grimbald may well have offered her what I would not, but I'm the one she loves. Once she sees me here and realises there'll be no more warming my bed if I die, she'll testify and find some way to save me," the Goblin King was addressing Hoggle but he kept his gaze fixed on the woman in front of him.

Sarah felt like a fool, for pitying him and for agreeing to come back only to be humiliated. He didn't need her help, and all of her romantic notions otherwise were just wishful thinking.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _she cursed herself over and over in her head.

"I am truly touched that you rushed to my aid, precious," the Goblin King was all insincerity.

He might be half-dead but she made his blood run hot once more.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me," Sarah matched his mocking tone as she got to her feet.

"Well then, your Majesty, I guess this is goodbye."

She didn't mind towering over him this time; her only regret was not choosing to wear her killer high heeled boots so she could feel even more superior.

Hoggle could see Grimble and Gromble were done with their bloody snack and was anxious to get moving.

"Jareth," the Goblin King said, making Sarah swing back around as she was preparing to walk away.

"What?" She snarled.

"Your Majesty is a term for subordinates to use, I want you to call me by my rightful name," he said.

She gave him a hard glare.

"I won't be calling you ever again, by any name."

Sarah took Hoggle's offered hand and they left without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I always say he was a good for nothing rat?"<p>

The little dwarf hurried after his friend as she marched through the castle with no idea where she was headed.

"Why did you beg me to come back?" Sarah's mood was sour.

"Going home to face the fallout from my wedding no-show, and attempting to salvage something from the ashes of my career, will be a piece of cake after this," she grumbled.

She stomped around, trying random rooms in an aimless search for the one with the magic mirror in it. There was a large double door at the end of the corridor and she strode towards it.

"No, don't go in there," Hoggle yelled out, but his warning came too late.

Sarah pushed against the heavy oak and ended up stumbling inside with the exaggerated effort. She looked around in astonishment at the spacious richly decorated bed chamber. It was fit for a king, with all its dark fur throws and finely carved furnishings. The headboard adorning the enormous canopied bed was decorated with horns. It had an air of depravity about it, despite the grandeur.

"The Goblin King's bedroom," she gasped as the little dwarf caught up to her.

She wagered his bed had seen some action, beyond the mysterious Minerva. Only a person who indulged frequently in carnal delights would need such a grand piece of furniture. Her double bed seemed snug in comparison, and that hardly got used for anything besides sleep these days. Sarah was no virgin, and hadn't exactly been living like a nun, but it had been a while since anything but the California climate kept her warm at night.

"Tell me about Minerva," she demanded as she slumped down on the Goblin King's bed.

Hoggle tried to pull her back up and get her out of there, but she wouldn't budge.

"Oh, alright," he groused.

"She is Lady Minerva, a flame-haired beauty from a high-born fae family, and for some crazy reason she fell madly in love with the rat. She begged him to marry her, but he refused and sent her away, that was years ago," the little dwarf explained.

"How many years ago? Sarah couldn't deny her curiosity.

Her companion gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I can't remember exactly, ten years maybe, gives or takes," he said.

"Ten years?" Sarah questioned.

Her vanity wanted to make her believe she had something to do with the Goblin King's change of heart towards his lover.

"But Minerva was with him the other night, when he didn't answer the call?" She felt a stab of jealousy.

Hoggle nodded in reply.

_Didn't Jareth say that if anyone would remember what happened that night, she would? _His high opinion of himself knew no bounds. _Was he really that good in bed?_ It annoyed her no end to be forced to concede that she wouldn't mind finding out. Sarah fell back against the soft fur throws and pillows imagining, before she could stop herself, what it would be like to be with the Goblin King. It wasn't as if she hadn't fantasised about getting to know him in the biblical sense before, only never while nestled on top of his bed.

"Didn't you say Jareth got so drunk he passed out? What about Minerva?" Sarah didn't see how he could have been much use to his fancy piece in that state.

Hoggle glanced at the king's fancy throne-like desk chair and decided to risk sitting down on it.

"She arrived out of the blue, telling the rat how much she'd missed him. They was drinking wine together and then they err, disappeared upstairs. One of the goblins saw her leaving this very bedchamber the next morning and she ain't been seen since," he explained.

"Why would she disappear unless she had something to hide?" Sarah queried.

The little dwarf shrugged.

"Don't ask me to fathom the workings of the female brain," he said.

Sarah trailed her fingers sensually through the thick black fur she was lying on. It was almost as if she could feel the Goblin King softly caressing her skin.

"Oh, Jareth," she sighed longingly.

Hoggle glared at her with alarm and let out an exasperated groan. What was it about the rat that turned otherwise sensible women into swooning airheads with dreamy looks in their eyes?

Her mind was shouting at her to get the hell out of there and go home while she still had the chance. Her body was crying out for something else altogether, and she decided to go with the latter.

"Where do we start looking for this Minerva then?" Sarah reluctantly got up from the bed and headed for the door.

The little dwarf slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Sees what I mean?" he shrieked.

"The Labyrinth really is a piece of cake next to fathoming out the workings of the female mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Whyndancer, Jetredgirl, natzone, dcdomain6, Lylabeth 1 and Kaytori for your reviews, the feedback is much appreciated.**

**Whyndancer - I hope this chapter answers some of your points you raised, thanks for your reviews.**

**Jetredgirl - Oh, I'm sure we'd think of something... ;-)**

**natzone - Thank you, one tries one's best! *Scoffs chocolate* Thanks!**

**Kaytori - I hope this chapter explains Sarah's state of mind a little more... I think Sarah was shallow to begin with in the movie, but she grew. Hopefully she will do the same here, it's certainly my intention to make it so.**

**Lylabeth 1 - Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and I'm glad this story is tickling you.**

**Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this fanfic and please do leave a review - Mrs P. **

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 4

_What am I doing?_

Sarah lagged behind as Hoggle led her through a network of underground tunnels. _Was her life really so bad that she could justify risking it to help save someone who didn't care if she lived or died?_ Jareth was no Prince Charming that much was certain. He was an arrogant, rude, conceited egomaniac, and he turned her on in a way no one else ever had. They weren't going to share true love's kiss and then live happily ever after. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, at least the Goblin King didn't go around kissing random seemingly dead girls in glass coffins, as far as she knew. The worst he'd done was tricking her friend into giving her a hallucinogenic peach, which didn't turn out to be an entirely unpleasant experience.

"Watch your step," Hoggle's warning startled her and she stumbled against the wall.

"What the...?" Sarah cried out.

Instead of colliding with hard rock, the tunnel was spongy and began absorbing her into its depths.

The little dwarf ran to grab hold of her hand and used all of his might to pull her free.

"This place ain't what it seems, remember? I warned you about that last time you was here," he shook his head with disappointment as he rebuked her.

Sarah was duly chastened and her cheeks burned with shame over her brush with disaster.

"I'll be more careful in future," she vowed.

How much she'd forgotten in ten years.

They walked on in silence for a short while until Sarah gave voice to something that was bugging her.

"This is the fastest way through the Labyrinth? Shame you didn't lead me here before, we could've saved a lot of time and trouble," she complained.

"His Majesty would do a lot worse than throw me into the Bog of Eternal Stench if he ever knew I'd shown you this place," Hoggle was in a crotchety mood.

The tunnel was so dark and dingy, Sarah was sure she would never be able to find a way through it without her friend's assistance.

"Your secret's safe with me," she promised.

"Anyways, I would've been breaking the rules if I'd led you through this shortcut the last time around. Challengers ain't allowed no special treatment," Hoggle informed her.

This news was perplexing to Sarah, because hadn't Jareth gifted her with certain powers? Maybe it only happened in the story that existed inside her head, and not in the official book version. But, honestly, she'd never read it any other way. Same with the bit about the Goblin King falling in love with the girl, maybe that was just more wishful thinking on her part.

"Ah, heres we are," the little dwarf pointed ahead to the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel.

They emerged in a barren rocky landscape with skeletal trees and dead shrubbery. The ground was sandy beneath their feet and patches of decaying weeds crumbled as they passed by. The outer wall of the Labyrinth was behind them, and the castle was far in the distance.

"This place is close to where we first met, remember?" She smiled at the memory of Hoggle relieving himself into the stagnant pond.

"I ain't likely to forget, am I?" He grumbled.

Sarah puffed with exasperation.

"What's wrong? You've been in a funk ever since we left the castle. You were the one who asked for my help, remember?" She was losing patience.

Hoggle stopped in his tracks and swung around to face her.

"I saw the way you was looking at the rat, all googly-eyed, so don't go trying to deny it. You might be all grown up now, but that don't means you've got a lick of sense. If we gets him freed you'll end up being just another notch on his bedpost, so don't say I didn't warn you," he waggled his finger in her direction for added emphasis.

She could feel her cheeks flushing.

"Don't be so ridiculous," she scoffed.

"And anyway, if we don't help him, Lord Grimbald will become Goblin King and then your head will be on the chopping block too," she reminded him.

Hoggle let out a sigh.

"I'm here, ain't I? But I don't have to likes it," he groused.

Sarah thought about why she really agreed to come back. It wasn't only to save Jareth, or even her friends, truth be told she wanted to save herself too. Strange as this place was, it was less of a fantasy land than Hollywood. She knew the last seven years spent living there had changed her, and she didn't much like the person she'd become. Her cherished dream of one day being an award winning actress turned into something ugly. It reached the point where her agent could persuade her fame was worth hanging onto at any cost. Sarah could hear Bernie now, talking her into the most outrageous of things.

"_Honey pie, there's lots of ways to make it in this town, besides the three T's. Tits, teeth and talent will only get you so far, and sorry sugar, but you've only got the first two anyways. Dirk's got offers on the table for three major movie roles, but if word ever got out about him being a friend of Dorothy, well he can kiss romantic lead goodbye for starters. What I'm proposing is a mutual back scratch, if you will, and enough publicity to keep the job offers flooding in for years to come, if you play it right…" _

"I got lost, Hoggle," Sarah confessed to the confused dwarf.

"In my world and in my life, I mean. And stupid and trite as it sounds, I'm kinda hoping I'll find myself again while I'm here. I know there are bigger things at stake, like there were when I won my brother back, and yet I still managed to grow up a little along the way," Sarah could see her friend was still nonplussed, but at least everything was clearer in her own mind now.

They continued onwards, the scenery slowly changing around them from barren landscape to lush forest.

"How much further?" Sarah felt her legs growing weary.

She admired her little friend's stamina; his pace barely slowed, no matter how many miles they covered.

"We're almost there, but it's a long shot, I tolds you that," Hoggle warned as he led her through a dark path of towering trees and into a clearing.

In the middle of the grassy glade was the biggest lushest oak tree Sarah had ever seen.

"What do we do now?" She asked as her friend approached the thick trunk and pressed his hand against the gnarled wood.

"We calls Viridianne, and hope she's listening," Hoggle took a deep breath in preparation.

"So, Jareth's mother is a wood nymph?" Sarah wasn't sure what to expect.

She had read some books on the fae and other creatures of folklore. But she supposed that like all such tales, they were more fantasy than fact. The stories survived from the mists of time and throughout numerous retellings. They probably only retained the tiniest fragments of truth.

Pressing their hands expectantly to the tree bark, the mortal and the dwarf called out for Viridianne.

The wind picked up around them and the leaves wildly danced around. There was a creaking sound as the heavy branches of the oak swayed in the breeze. Silence eventually fell once more and the air was still, but there was no sign of any wood nymphs.

"Didn't I say we was wasting our time?" Hoggle huffed with a dismissive wave of his hands.

Sarah let out a sad sigh and thought of Jareth in his dark dungeon.

"Oh, ye of little faith," a sweet-toned feminine voice said.

Viridianne appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere. She was clothed in a moss green dress and was barefoot. Sarah thought her stunningly beautiful with her white-streaked honey blond hair and eyes the colour of green sea glass. It was impossible to determine the nymph's age from her looks, but she appeared to be mid to late forties in human years. Her face was pale and unlined, radiating vitality just like her lush surroundings.

"Hoggle, it's been a while," she addressed the little dwarf with a warm smile.

"Too long," he practically swooned.

He opened his mouth to introduce his companion, but was interrupted before he could begin.

"And this must be the famous Sarah Williams, if I'm not mistaken," Viridianne clasped the awestruck mortal's hand in hers.

"I know all about you, my dear," she crooned.

"What do you mean, famous?" Sarah found her voice again.

"You're the Victrix ludorum of the Labyrinth, are you not?" Viridianne's eyes were sparkling with mischief.

What she knew of this young mortal woman extended beyond the knowledge of her title.

Sarah studied the nymph's face for any likeness to Jareth, and finding none decided he must take after his father.

"Do you know your son's in trouble?" She asked.

Viridianne nodded.

"I have no power to intercede, but I can assist you in searching for Minerva, which is what I assume you came here for?" she inquired.

"When she ain't flouncing around castles, she likes to transform into a swan," Hoggle explained.

He already had Sir Didymus and Ludo checking every pond and lake they could find.

"Minerva would never have made a good wife for my son, she's too like him, he needs someone - different," Viridianne stopped herself from saying anything more.

Her eyes lingered a little too long on Sarah, making her self-conscious. All these other-worldly females were so beautiful, it made her feel quite inadequate. She knew she was no gargoyle, but these creatures were in a different league.

"We'd best be getting back to the castle," Hoggle said as he noted darkness would soon be falling.

The forest and surrounding areas weren't the kind of places that mortals should be roaming at night. Nocturnal creatures could be dangerous and they lurked in every shadow.

"The trial is at thirteen o'clock tomorrow, and we needs Minerva by then" he said as he took his leave.

Viridianne nodded her understanding; she smiled at dwarf and blew him a kiss, which caused Hoggle to blush fiercely.

"My son is fortunate to have such loyal friends," she said.

With a sprinkle of green glitter she reached up into the oak tree and plucked out a gift. It was a marquise cut emerald, which was reminiscent of a leaf shape, on a silver chain.

"For you, my dear," Viridianne held it out for the young mortal woman to take.

Sarah gazed at it in wonder; she'd never seen such a dazzling precious stone.

"I-I don't know what to say, thank you," she scooped up her hair as Jareth's mother helped fasten the clasp.

"Please, send my love to my son and tell him he made the right choice," Viridianne implored her.

"The right choice?" Sarah questioned.

"He'll know what I mean, now I must bid you farewell," the wood nymph blended back into the natural surroundings and was gone.

* * *

><p>The dark silhouette of the castle loomed against the star speckled sky, the occasional window lit by candlelight or burning torches. Sarah longed to get cleaned up and find somewhere comfortable to spend the night. Hoggle thought of staying at an inn in the Goblin City, but the dwellings were too small for a full grown human. They ate a hearty meal there, chosen from the all chicken menu. The little dwarf then led Sarah to a guest room in the castle that hadn't been in use for a long time. The worn furnishings were covered in dust but he promised to give it an airing while she tended to her ablutions. It turned out everything about the place was medieval, particularly the plumbing.<p>

"I'll takes you to where the king bathes," Hoggle led her down one of the long corridors towards a large arched doorway.

Sarah gasped in surprise as a spacious room similar to a Roman bath-house was revealed. In the centre was a large circular pool full of steaming bubbling water, like a hot tub. The floor was grey marble with matching stone columns.

"I'll leaves you too it," the little dwarf handed over a large towel and robe to his still awestruck friend.

"I can't sees the attraction meself," he grumbled, thinking a quick wash every other month or so, was perfectly adequate.

Sarah waited until he closed the door before quickly divesting of her clothes. The clasp on her new necklace was hard to unfasten and so she left it in place. The water was so inviting she wasted no time in lowering herself into the pool. It felt sinfully good against her skin and she closed her eyes letting the heat seep into her aching bones. The approaching sound of heavy thudding footsteps shook her out of her relaxation, and her eyes widened with alarm as the door swung open. Two troll guards hauled the ragged limp Goblin King along in their rough grasp. They disregarded Sarah's presence and dropped their prisoner unceremoniously to the floor.

"Clean up, we wait outside door," one of the trolls growled as they marched away.

Jareth groaned and lifted his head slightly to see a hastily strewn pile of clothing near his head. He reached out a shaky hand to hook the black lace bra with his index finger.

"Making yourself at home, precious?" He rasped.

Sarah was mortified and quickly folded her arms over her breasts hoping that the frothing water would preserve her modesty.

"What are you doing here?" She squeaked.

He began to slowly wriggle free from his shirt and pants, every movement a great effort in his weakened state.

"You're not getting in with me," Sarah shrieked in protest.

She glanced over at the towel and robe Hoggle left for her. There was no way she could reach them without getting out of the water and that would mean exposing herself.

Jareth was completely naked as he crawled towards the pool. She averted her eyes and begged him to do the same so she could escape.

"Sarah, I've been bound in cold iron for three days and nights, believe me when I tell you that all I'm capable of doing is bathing," he dropped into the water with a splash and disappeared beneath the surface.

She moved as far away from him as the confines of the circular tub would allow. When he didn't emerge from under the frothing spa after a few minutes, fear for his wellbeing overrode her other concerns and she went to his aid. His lithe frame was surprisingly heavy as she pulled him from the bottom of the pool. He was limp in her arms as she held his head above the water, trying not to think about how their naked bodies were pressed close together.

"Jareth," she slapped gently at his cheek to rouse him and checked he was breathing.

His ivory skin glistened in the torchlight and his long blond hair fanned out where it trailed in the foam. Kissing always revived people in fairy tales, Sarah pondered, and his lips did look inviting. A strange compulsion overtook her and she tentatively covered his mouth with her own, lingering only for a couple of seconds. His strange blue eyes flickered and she kissed him again. Something other than arousal sparked within her, and the surge of energy travelled through her body to where her lips met Jareth's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, a big THANK YOU to dcdomain6 (Ha, you spotted the Game of Thrones influence, I LOVED that Jaime and Brienne bath scene!), Fireballmaddie, Jetredgirl, ElauraGrave, comical freaka and CynthiaW for your reviews. Please do keep the feedback coming, all constructive criticism is welcome, thanks again - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 5

Sarah's lips tingled like she'd eaten too much ice cream. It felt like something had been drawn from deep within her and passed into Jareth. The sensation was like butterflies in her stomach that flew up and out of her when she'd kissed him. But then again, perhaps it was nothing more mystical than a side effect of kissing a very attractive magical being.

"Didn't you vow never to call me by my name?"

His voice startled her from her ruminating.

The Goblin King kept his eyes closed but a languid grin spread across his lips.

Sarah felt the warmth returning to his body and realised with horror, the reason she could feel it was because their naked bodies were almost entwined. She released him from her arms and retreated back to the far end of the pool.

"I was only making sure you weren't dead, so don't go reading anything else into it," she folded her arms defensively over her breasts.

Jareth floated on the surface of the water, with the frothing bubbles only occasionally covering his full naked glory. He glanced over at her with a devilish smile.

"I suppose all the kissing was for medicinal purposes only," he winked.

Sarah's cheeks flamed.

"Well, it always revives people in fairy tales, so I figured it was worth a shot. Anyway, it worked didn't it?" She refused to look in his direction.

"Oh, yes, precious, it worked," Jareth disappeared beneath the frothing foam.

Sarah couldn't see him for a second and then he surfaced right in front of her. She grabbed at the edge of the pool, desperate to make an escape, but his strong arms were around her before she could.

"Let me go, right now," she demanded slapping wildly at his chest.

His eyes fixed on the chain around her neck as it swung around due to her struggling.

"I see you've met my mother," he observed his eyes nodding towards the emerald pendant.

She stilled in his arms.

"Oh, yes, I did, Viridianne was very kind to me. She sends her love, by the way," Sarah took advantage of his loosened grip and ducked under the water to get out of his grasp.

She resurfaced hoping to be far away from Jareth.

"Your mom also said I should tell you that you made the right choice, whatever that means."

Sarah decided to risk making a dash for her towel moving as fast as she dared on the slippery floor. Once her nakedness was covered, she risked turning around to face him. The Goblin King followed her out of the pool, with no such concerns about preserving his modesty. He stood before her, rivulets of water running down his naked glistening lithe body. His long blond hair hung like a damp curtain dripping down his back and chest.

"It means you, Sarah, I chose you," he reached out for her.

"For goodness sake," she averted her eyes and bundled the robe over his outstretched arm.

"If you're gonna be talking nonsense, you could at least make yourself decent first," she scolded.

Jareth wore a wicked grin and reluctantly did as he was told.

"Better," Sarah peeped through her fingers risking a look in his direction.

"And what do you mean, you chose me?" She questioned.

He waved his hand nonchalantly as he took a seat on a nearby marble bench.

"I always knew one day you would return to me, and that when you did you would be mine, forever," Jareth wore a smug expression.

"Well, of all the vain, conceited, self-satisfied, cocky little b- beasts, argh," Sarah unleashed her annoyance on him.

"Just because I came back to this godforsaken place to try and help save your sorry ass, it doesn't mean I'll be falling at your feet," she spun around intending to leave and then remembered the troll guards were waiting outside the door.

Jareth was behind her, and before she could move he wrapped his arm tight around her waist.

"If they find me guilty tomorrow, forever won't be long at all," he sighed next to her ear.

His hot breath on her neck made her shudder with desire.

Sarah twisted to face him, they were only inches apart.

"I get to sleep in my own bed tonight, for what could be one last time," Jareth entwined his fingers in her damp dark chocolate tresses.

"Spend the night with me," his eyes pleaded with hers as he gently pulled her closer until their lips met.

Sarah gave herself up to his kiss, sweet and gentle at first, it deepened into something more passionate and dangerous. She broke away from him, pushing her hand firmly against his chest to keep him at arm's length.

"No, I can't, I mean we hardly know each other, not really, and you're already involved with someone else," her will was strong-ish.

What bothered her most was how close she came to giving in to him, and she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Jareth sensed her indecision.

"Minerva means nothing to me, she was a warm body on a lonely night, that's all," he covered her hand with his own so they were joined over his heart.

"You're the one I love," he declared.

_Oh, boy, _Sarah knew she was in trouble the minute her eyes met his. He kissed her for a second time his hands roaming everywhere and hers did likewise. Jareth tugged at her towel and the realisation of what they were about to do hit her. She had to put a stop to it before they went any further.

"No, I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't be right, not like this," she stepped out of his reach.

Jareth threw her a fierce glare, but he soon broke into a grin.

"You can't blame a Goblin King for trying," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sarah was relieved he wasn't hurt. She hoped she wouldn't kick herself later for turning him down.

"I'd better say goodnight, and I promise I'll do everything I can to help at the trial tomorrow," she vowed.

"If you change your mind about my offer, get Hoggle to show you the secret passageway that leads to my bedchamber," Jareth couldn't resist one last attempt to sway her.

Sarah shook her head.

"I couldn't do that, besides he already thinks I'm destined to become just another notch on your bedpost, I'd hate to prove him right."

The Goblin King's good humour evaporated.

"That repulsive little scab, who cares what Hogbreath thinks?" He snarled.

"I do," was Sarah's sharp rebuttal.

"I don't know how you can be so mean about him after he's been running around like crazy trying to get you off the hook. I think you owe _Hoggle_ some respect," she emphasised her friend's proper name; although she was sure Jareth got it wrong on purpose.

He flashed his sharp teeth as he curled his lip in disgust.

"The only thing I owe Hoghead is a nice long dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench," he growled.

Jareth walked towards the troll guards who were waiting to escort him to his bedchamber.

"You know, you can kiss that toad all you like and he'll never turn into a prince," he sneered.

Sarah was filled with outrage on her friend's behalf.

"Hoggle is twice the man you'll ever be," she yelled as he disappeared through the door.

She gathered up her clothes and attempted to find her way back to the guest room. The passages all started to look the same after a while and she was completely lost. She tried a few random doors, finding nothing but hoarded clutter and cobwebs. Sarah began to yearn for her modern apartment where everything, including the bathroom, was within easy reach. Turning yet another corner, she spied a familiar set of heavy oak doors. The trolls were standing guard outside as she wondered what harm there would be in asking for directions. If the alternative was wandering around the castle all night, then there was no contest. She was about to head towards the doors when a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"There you are, I knew you'd gets lost," Hoggle was relieved to catch her before she went and did something stupid.

"Come on, it's late and I needs my beauty sleep," he tugged at her hand leading her away from temptation.

The little dwarf made himself a bed on the floor so he could stay close to Sarah. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

She tried to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress but the room was cold and it smelt mouldy. Hoggle didn't appear bothered by it and she huffed as his snores echoed around the walls. The Goblin King's room was much nicer than this, and warmer, she mused. He was out of order, but she wasn't happy with the way they left things. If he was found guilty and executed, she knew she'd regret leaving him to spend his last night alone. Climbing as quietly as she could from the creaky bed, Sarah tiptoed towards the door.

"Where do you thinks you're going?" The little dwarf questioned.

His voice startled her, after her assumption that he was deep in slumber. What did he think he was doing anyway? Lying at the foot of her bed like a guard dog. She froze with her hand on the door knob and turned to face him. His tiny frame was barely visible in the darkness and she could only just make out the glinting whites of his eyes.

"I need your help with something, Hoggle, and it's not anything you're gonna approve of, but like you said before, I'm a grown woman," Sarah was determined.

He sighed fearing what was coming.

"I want you to show me to the secret passage that leads to Jareth's bedchamber."

There it was.

"No," Hoggle was resolute.

"Fine, I'll just go knock on his door then and wake up the entire castle, either way, I'm going," Sarah stepped out into the corridor and set off in the direction of his room.

"Argh, wait," the little dwarf caught up to her and tried unsuccessfully to drag her back.

"I should've left you were you was in that wedding dress, and I would've too if I'd have thought for one second you'd be stupid enough to gets involved with the rat," he raged.

Sarah pulled her hand free from his. Somewhere in the castle, a clock chimed.

"Jareth's trial is thirteen hours away and we've got zilch to present in his defence. Lord Grimbald will arrive in the morning along with High Councillor Kalon and the Lord High Executioner. Unless we come up with something in the meantime, the rat, as you call him, won't have much more than thirteen hours left to live. He already asked me to spend the night with him, and I said no, but I've changed my mind, he shouldn't be alone. I don't care if you think it's stupid, or that I am, it's the right thing to do, the human thing," she turned and walked away.

"Wait," Hoggle called after her.

"I'll shows you where the secret passage is but after that you're on your own," he lit a candle and reluctantly led her to a hidden door in the wooden wainscoting.

"Thank you," Sarah planted a kiss on his head.

He brushed off her affection with irritation.

"I don't wants no thanks, you just keep your wits about you, Grimbald ain't the only one who's as slippery as a bog eel," Hoggle warned.

Sarah carefully made her way along the dark passageway, her candle casting long shadows on the walls. Cobwebs brushed against her face and she shuddered at the thought of all the unseen creepy crawlies waiting to ambush her. The passage led to a small wooden door up ahead and she tried to locate a means of opening it. There was no catch or handle and she pushed hard against it, sending her tumbling into the room in an undignified heap.

"My, my, precious, so eager?" Jareth couldn't contain his mirth.

Sarah scrambled to her feet, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment. She glanced up to find the Goblin King sprawled out on his bed, nestled in the dark fur throws and completely naked, except for his ever present amulet.

"Oh," she squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are clothes out of fashion in the Underground these days or what?" She questioned with exasperation.

"I simply thought it would save time," Jareth wore a smug grin.

"How did you know I would change my mind?" Sarah thought about turning back and letting him stew on his own, after all.

"You're here, aren't you? Come, my precious one, and let me demonstrate how much I love you," he held out his hand in invitation.

She shook her head, sorely tempted as she was.

"I didn't come here for that so you can put your pants back on," Sarah took a seat at his regal desk which was stacked high with books and papers.

"I came to offer you my company for the night as a friend, nothing more," she insisted.

"There's that awful f word again, _friend,_" Jareth grimaced as he spoke.

He made no attempt to put on any clothes.

A thought occurred to her, and she turned to address him, disregarding his nakedness.

"I tried to reach out the hand of friendship to you before, and you snubbed me. Hoggle used to tell me all these stories about you, which were mostly about how mean you were, and I thought maybe you were just lonely. I was only eighteen, and kinda idealistic, I suppose, but when I sent you that invitation to my going away party I really hoped we could put the past behind us," Sarah stared at him with disappointment in her green eyes.

Jareth rose from the bed and retrieved his robe from an embroidered chaise longue.

"You and I weren't meant to be friends, precious, that's too timid a word for what we are to each other, and what we will be. If I had accepted your invitation I would have wanted to keep you, and I knew, at the tender age of eighteen mortal years, you would not be ready for such a proposal. You needed to experience something of life, and love, in order to have…"

"A basis for comparison?" Sarah cut in with a knowing smile.

"Exactly," The Goblin King leaned back on his chaise.

_What made him think he would compare favourably against the other men she'd known? _She glanced over his lean toned body; he'd made no attempt to fasten his robe. Something told her he could blow the competition out of the water.

If they spent much more time ogling each other all her honourable intentions would be in vain. A distraction was sorely needed.

"How about a game of Scrabble?" Sir Didymus once led her to believe it was popular in the Underground.

"You'll have a head start with the f words, I'm sure," she jested.

Sarah awaited his retort, but none came. There was a high stack of papers next to her on the desk, and Jareth strode over towards it stooping to retrieve something from the pile.

"In all the fairy tales about Kings and Fairy Godmothers, no one ever mentions the amount of bureaucracy that's involved," he grumbled.

"Ha, here it is, I've got another f word for you," he sneered.

"Fiancé."

In his hand was the copy of TV Guide with a romantically posed picture of her and Dirk on the cover. The caption read; she's his Destiny, which was about as clichéd and cheap a tagline as their manufactured relationship deserved.

"How trusting he must be that you won't betray him," his words dripped with disdain.

"Oh, Jareth, it really isn't what you think," Sarah cringed not knowing where to begin explaining the mess she'd got herself into.

"The engagement is off, the wedding is off, and well, I took off. I opted to come here instead and try to help save the Goblin King and his kingdom, I guess I chose you," she echoed his earlier words to her.

He cast the magazine aside and pulled her into his arms.

"We can be friends, Sarah, if that is what you wish," Jareth brushed her lips lightly with his own.

Her will had been strong up until that point. He deepened the kiss and before she knew it they were buried under the furs on his bed.

"Friends don't make out," she wriggled out of his grasp.

"Does that mean there will be no more f words tonight?" Jareth pouted.

Sarah giggled; his bed was infinitely more comfortable than the one she'd left behind.

"How about being snuggle buddies?" She yawned, the exertions and excitement of the day finally catching up with her.

Jareth reached out to brush an errant lock of her hair away from her face. Her eyes closed and she was fast drifting into slumber. He pulled the covers over them and moulded his body to hers pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Fate, my precious, that's what this is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the taking over a week to update this fanfic, but I was waylaid by the school half-term holidays, and a crisis of confidence in my writing. Sometimes I think I'm the worst writer ever and should just stop, and then I get another idea (like the Labyrinth one shot 'Every Ending Is A New Beginning' I posted recently) and I get right back on that horse! I could very well be the worst writer ever, but as long as people are still reading what I write and reviewing positively, I will persevere. **

**Thank you to dcdomain6, comical freaka, Lylabeth 1 and NemoAves for taking the time to leave reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the humour comical freaka and that it cheered you up Lylabeth 1.**

**Please do leave a review, and feel free to tell me if I stink, but let me down easy, I'm feeling a bit fragile right now, thanks - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 6

Sunlight was streaming through the arched window in Jareth's bedchamber when Sarah awoke. Momentarily confused by the unfamiliarity of surroundings, she sat bolt upright. The Goblin King was slumbering peacefully by her side as if he was without a care, and not about to go on trial for his life. A cool draft hit her shoulders making her realise they were bare. Her clothes had somehow mysteriously vanished in the night leaving her clad in only her underwear.

"Maybe it's not such a mystery," she muttered casting a wary glance at her slumbering companion.

Sarah listened out for any signs of life in the castle and wondered if the trolls were still guarding the door. The Fae High Council were awfully trusting that the Goblin King wouldn't decide to go on the lam, or otherwise use his powers to flee, she mused. When she turned towards Jareth, he was gazing at her with a mischievous grin.

"Good morning, precious," he drawled.

His arms snaked around her before she could evade him, pulling her back under the covers with insistent kisses.

"We've still got time, although these short hours might be all we ever have," he murmured against the soft skin of her neck.

He was so tempting, and she wanted to give in. Only fear over what the trial might bring kept her from succumbing to his skilful persuasion.

"Why don't you just do that glittery disappearing thing you do? Why risk staying here and being found guilty? You could come home with me to my place, and we could figure out a way to sort this whole mess out without you losing your head in the process," Sarah pleaded with him between kisses.

He toyed with the emerald pendant around her neck as his uneven blue eyes looked deep into her forlorn green ones.

"I have been bound in cold iron for three days and nights; my magic has been temporarily suspended. Even if that were not the case, I could never leave. The fae are many things, but honourable is what we should be. I was greatly annoyed when you solved my Labyrinth and won your brother back. Truth be told, I was prone to the occasional bout of resentment right up until I set eyes on you again in the dungeons. You captured my heart the first time I saw you, and waiting for you to return has tested my patience to its limits. I would never have fallen for Minerva's honey trap had I not been so terribly – frustrated," Jareth grimaced.

"Oh, so it's my fault, is it?" Sarah huffed.

"No, I have only myself to blame. This place, and all the creatures that dwell here, were left changed by your victory. Until you came along, no one here ever did a thing to help anyone else. We were all selfish beings, taking pleasure in the misery of others. Your journey through the Labyrinth helped you to grow and leave behind your self-centred desires. But the transformation didn't end with you, the ripples passed through every living creature you met on your journey."

"Please, don't hold me up as a shining example," Sarah protested.

"I've taken plenty of wrong turns since I was last here. I almost got married just to try and boost my flagging acting career, for goodness sake," she confessed, unable to meet his gaze for fear of seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"You think I didn't know?" Jareth cupped her chin in his hand.

"What? How?" Sarah questioned, the answer becoming crystal clear.

"You were spying on me?" Her shame turned to anger.

"I prefer to think of it as keeping a watchful eye," he smirked without a hint of apology.

"I could see you did not care for that walking mannequin, nor he for you, I gather I'd be more his type."

Sarah scowled and moved to the edge of the bed.

"That portrait of me in your magic bat cave, it wasn't painted from your imagination, was it?"

Jareth appeared genuinely affronted and got up and walked over to his desk. He retrieved a small key and revealed a hidden cabinet which he proceeded to unlock.

"Do you recall posing for this?" He held up a magazine she once did a topless shoot for.

"Oh my God," Sarah's cheeks flamed as she covered her face with her hands.

"I suppose you consider it acceptable to have strangers ogling you in this fashion, just not someone who loves you and thinks you're the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on," Jareth stood before her, naked and more vulnerable than he'd ever appeared before.

She held her arms open in hope he would come to her, and he did.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I've made some pretty bad calls. My agent convinced me it would revitalise my image in the minds of the public. It just made me look desperate, and my father didn't speak to me for months after that magazine came out," Sarah saw it as a necessary evil for the greater good at the time.

"If you can come up with some way of saving your skin, honourable or not, you should do it. Goodness knows, I'm in no position to judge," she implored him.

"I never wanted to be Goblin King but I swore an oath, I vowed to faithfully serve the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom. If I ran away now I would not deserve to be king, regardless of any trial verdict. No, my precious one, I must stay and take whatever judgement comes my way," Jareth brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

Sarah understood his reasoning; she just didn't want to lose him.

"What else can I do to help you?" She asked. "Minerva might not show up, and even if she does you can't be sure she'll help get you out of this. We've got no dirt on Grimbald, apart from his naked ambition to take your throne, which unfortunately isn't a crime by itself. What about the call you didn't answer? What happened to the child that was being wished away?"

Jareth frowned in contemplation.

"High Councillor Kalon said the wish was made by a ten year old girl called Milly. She wanted the goblins to take her baby sister Kitty away because, and I quote, _her poopy diapers smelled bad,_" he explained.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sure Milly didn't really mean for her sister to be taken away, and I know what's said is said, but surely you have some discretionary powers over these matters?" She questioned.

"Yes, I do, but ignoring the call is not an option, nor is disregarding the wish. Power comes from belief, in part, and now there's one less little girl in the mortal world who believes in magic," Jareth sighed.

Silence fell for a moment, and just as Sarah was about to interject with another question, they heard a tapping noise at the window. It sounded like a bird's beak pecking at the glass and a look of alarm spread over the Goblin King's face.

"Quick, hide," he ordered giving her a forceful shove.

"What? What's going on?" Sarah panicked as she practically tumbled to the floor.

"Under the bed," he commanded as the window flew open and a flurry of white feathers burst in.

A swan padded around at the foot of the bed and began to slowly transform into a tall flame-haired beauty. Her blue topaz eyes were dazzling and her strawberry tresses fanned out around her heart-shaped face.

"Minerva, what a surprise," Jareth stood to greet her as he firmly tied his hastily donned robe.

Sarah was prevented from getting a clear view of the intruder due to the wooden bed frame. The crawl space was barely high enough for her to squeeze under leaving her practically pinned to the floor.

"Your mother's ragtag band of associates found me and told me you needed my help. Oh, my darling, you know I would, and gladly, if you would only agree to make me your wife," Minerva pushed Jareth back onto the bed.

The force made the mattress sag down on top of Sarah forcing her to stifle a groan.

"What was that?" The red-headed fae glanced around for the source of the strange noise.

"What was what?" Jareth feigned ignorance.

She shrugged it off and pounced on him again, kissing him before he could deflect her advances.

"Swans mate for life, you know" Minerva coaxed as she loosened the laces on her corset.

"Pity then, that my favoured transformative state is an owl," he pushed her away.

"There are guards outside," Jareth cautioned, more concerned about the woman under his bed.

"So? They could simply consider this the equivalent of granting you a last request," Minerva wasn't to be dissuaded.

Sarah was fuming. _He wouldn't, he couldn't, could he? _She wasn't going to wait and find out. Before she could ease herself out from under the bed there was a loud knock on the door.

"_Thank the four treasures," _Jareth muttered under his breath as he went to answer it.

High Councillor Kalon stood between the two troll guards with a severe expression on his face.

"Lord Grimbald is here and he requests an audience with you, over breakfast," he said.

Loathe as the Goblin King was to grant his odious half-brother's request, it did provide him with an ideal opportunity to escape from the unwanted attentions of his former lover.

"Tell him I shall join him forthwith," Jareth instructed as he closed the door to dress.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but we will have to continue this chat later," he hustled Minerva towards the window.

"I want to be a queen, and I'd much rather be yours, but I'll be his if I have too," she threatened.

With a flutter of white feathers, she was gone.

"Ouch," Sarah banged her head on his nightstand as she crawled out from under the bed.

Jareth was at her side in an instant offering her his hand.

"My apologies, precious, for the unexpected interruption," he tried to embrace her but she slapped his hands away.

"Where are my clothes?" Sarah began overturning cushions and pillows looking for them.

"I want you to be my wife, and if the Wardens of the Labyrinth find in my favour, we could be married as soon as tonight," Jareth followed her around the room as she turned it upside down.

She came to a halt and spun around to face him.

"Are you crazy? Maybe all the blood rushed from your brain to - somewhere else," Sarah waved her arms around in a vague gesture.

The Goblin King looked on in bemusement.

"Minerva almost certainly helped get you into this mess, but now she's offering to get you out of it. I could testify to what I overheard, which wasn't much, but it'd be my word against hers, and something tells me fae testimony trumps that of a mere mortal in this world. Anyway, we've still got no proof of anything, and unless Lord Grimbald wants to confess all to you over breakfast, she's your only hope," Sarah argued.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"If I could not have you, my life would be over, regardless of the trial verdict. Oh, and you my darling, are no mere mortal."

_Damn him, and his silken words, _she silently cursed as he moved in to kiss her.

"_Sarah," _a small voice was calling out her name; neither the king nor his companion heard it.

"My clothes?" She squeaked trying to cool his ardour.

"I was not responsible for their removal, although I heartily approve," Jareth smirked as he admired her barely concealed assets.

Sarah was about to protest when he held up his hands.

"No magic, remember? Not that I've ever required it in these kind of situations, clothing seems to disappear, regardless," his arrogant swagger on the matter wasn't unjustified.

It annoyed her, all the same.

"Is that so?" She continued her search for her missing sweater and pants.

"Sarah, can you hear me?" Hoggle's muffled voice came from the direction of the secret passageway.

Before she could reply, he burst through the wooden door in the same hurried manner as she'd done the previous night.

"Oh," he gasped, covering his eyes at the sight of Sarah in her undergarments and the king naked under his open robe.

She was mortified and her cheeks burned red.

"What is the meaning of this, Higgle?" Jareth roared.

"Sir Didymus and Ludo have returned, oh, and Lord Grimbald has requested to make your acquaintance," he spluttered, addressing his friend.

Sarah glanced down at her lack of attire with dismay.

"I can't very well go like this, can I?"

Hoggle shook his head but kept his eyes covered.

Jareth snarled at the thought of his odious half-brother getting anywhere near the woman he loved.

"I wish I had a dress fancy enough to meet a fae Lord in," Sarah sighed with exasperation.

In the blink of an eye, and with tingly glittery burst, she found herself clothed in a stunning emerald gown with a matching high leather collared cape and ankle boots.

"Woah," she gasped, looking to the similarly flummoxed Goblin King for an explanation.

"Oh, dear," he exclaimed.

Hoggle risked a peek to see what the fuss was about; his eyes almost popping out of his head when he saw her.

"Go away, Hedgewart," Jareth commanded.

The little dwarf looked to Sarah, who indicated that he should obey; she was too shocked to speak. He scurried back to the secret passageway, muttering to himself.

"I suspected something when you kissed me last night, in the pool. I should not have revived so swiftly, and I felt something pass between us. Do you remember those certain powers I gifted to you?" The Goblin King inquired.

She nodded.

"Your return to this world must have revived them, although they should have faded long ago," he was puzzled as to why they hadn't.

"I can do magic?" Sarah gasped.

"It certainly looks that way, although you shouldn't try doing it again, it can be a dangerous thing in the hands of someone who doesn't understand its power," Jareth warned.

She gaped in amazement at her conjured clothes and wondered what else she could do.

He saw the wicked glint in her eyes and repeated his warning.

"Now, we mustn't keep Lord Grimbald waiting, and you need to be on your best behaviour," Jareth leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I don't remember committing the infraction that triggered this trial, but I do recall breaking the Labyrinth rules and gifting you those powers."

Sarah had suspected as much from what Hoggle told her when they used the secret tunnel to visit Viridianne. Hearing the confirmation from Jareth's own lips still came as a shock.

"You would be bestowed with magic and immortality upon our marriage, so it could be argued I simply gave you the former a little early. But, I doubt the Wardens of the Labyrinth would see it that way. I won't ask you to lie for me, only know that if it is revealed my head will definitely be on the chopping block," he cautioned.

"I'm an actress, I promise, they won't suspect a thing," she declared.

"As for the whole marriage and immortality thing, we'll cross that particular bridge when we come to it," Sarah figured they had enough hurdles to get over before then.

She wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him for all she was worth. Pausing briefly to straighten her hair and clothing, she headed to the secret passageway.

"Let's get this show on the road."


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to begin by saying a BIG THANK YOU to dcdomain6, Jetredgirl, callmebobbie, comical freaka, Junia Grey and to the guest, who left no name, your lovely reviews and kind words of encouragement are very much appreciated. I'm going through some tough things in my life right now, and I think that's partly why my writing confidence took such a big knock. When you're down you don't find it easy to see the upside of anything, but it helps to know people are enjoying what I've written. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, please let me know your thoughts, thanks - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 7

Hoggle waited for Sarah at the end of the secret passageway, his disapproval over what he'd just witnessed evident by his sour expression.

"I know what you're thinking," she chided, having no patience for his silent judgement.

"And you're wrong, Jareth's intentions are honourable, mostly, and he wants me to be his wife," she tried to keep up with the little dwarf as he shot off down the corridor.

He didn't slow his pace or make any reply.

"I bet I could get him to be a whole lot nicer to you, just imagine it, no more threats of bogging or getting your name wrong," Sarah grinned.

She let out a weary sigh when it appeared he had every intention of maintaining his silent strop.

"Hoggle, wait, please," she beseeched him.

The little dwarf halted and spun around to confront her.

"I don't wants you being nice to him just so he'll be nice to me. I can look after myself and you should look after yourself, because the rat will gets bored of you soon enough," he puffed out his chest with his hands on his hips.

Sarah's good humour evaporated.

"I see now what the Goblin King has had to put up with all these years," she sneered.

"You're lucky he's only threatened you with the Bog of Eternal Stench for your insubordination, most monarchs would not be so forgiving. If I were queen, I would make some big changes around here," she threatened.

"If?" Hoggle repeated with a mix of horror and disbelief.

Sarah jutted out her chin and swept past him to the staircase. _Maybe I will marry Jareth, _she thought._ He's handsome, charming and good at kissing, very good, and he's probably good at - lots of other things too._

"Sarah - Queen," she heard Ludo's bellowing voice greet her from the hallway below.

"Not yet she ain't," Hoggle muttered as he followed her down the stairs.

"My lady, sweetest fairest maiden, thou art indeed a sight for my poor sore eyes," Sir Didymus dropped into a sweeping bow, his plumed cap clasped in his paw.

She thanked them both for their kind words and hugged them warmly, leaving the little dwarf scowling.

"If your majesty would like to follow me, I'll takes you to Lord Grimbald," he mocked.

Sarah huffed with exasperation as they proceeded to the banqueting hall.

High Councillor Kalon was a short rounded creature with an expression of permanent disappointment. The fae sat opposite him, a proud and haughty straight-backed individual, was obviously Lord Grimbald. His thick silver white hair flowed down his back in a tidy cascade. Sly sapphire eyes peered out from beneath a noble brow, he was strikingly handsome, and he knew it. His clothing was frilly and fancy; the bright colours calling to mind those of a peacock. He looked eminently suited to the station of king, more so than Jareth, who was no conformist. She couldn't imagine this elegant creature consorting with his subjects, on any level, let alone singing and dancing with them.

"Ah, the Victrix Ludorum, I presume," High Councillor Kalon got up to greet her.

"Please, call me Sarah," she shook his hand.

Lord Grimbald gracefully rose to his feet and captured one of her hands in his black-gloved palm, pressing a hasty kiss to it.

"Enchanted, I'm sure," he appeared anything but.

Sarah shrugged off his faux civility, and took a seat next to the throne-like dining chair she presumed belonged to the Goblin King.

"That place is reserved for the queen," Lord Grimbald's disapproving clipped tones informed her.

She disregarded his proclamation and sat down.

"Your _friends_ may wait outside," High Councillor Kalon cast a cursory glance in the direction of the three misfits loitering in the doorway.

She could see Lord Grimbald's disgust at their close proximity to him

Sarah nodded at them and they gratefully departed, passing the Goblin King, who hospitably acknowledged them with a slight bow of his head.

"Goblins in the throne room and all manner of monsters roaming about like they own the place, no wonder it's going to rack and ruin," Grimbald ranted.

"I did hear that the Goblin Kingdom was little valued among the fae," Sarah could see he coveted it, regardless.

He glared at her with open contempt.

"If it is so, then the reason is because none of its former rulers have ever taken the trouble to realise its potential. I mean look at the place, it's positively _rustic_," he sneered.

Jareth chose that moment to make his grand entrance.

"Ah, at last," Lord Grimbald raised one of his regal brows.

"I did wonder when you were going to favour us with your presence."

The Goblin King went directly to Sarah, and dispensing with protocol he leant in and kissed her full on the lips. Her squeak of protest was half hearted and he sat down on his fancy dining chair wearing a wolfish grin.

"I see how it is," Lord Grimbald grimaced as if he was sucking on a lemon.

"It's obvious you've been giving the mortal creature ideas above her station."

"Hey, I'll tell you what is obvious," Sarah rounded on him.

"You've got a bug so far up your ass you're in danger of sneezing it out," her feisty green eyes were blazing.

Jareth pressed his lips together to keep from showing his amusement at her outburst.

"My dear brother, do not judge me by your own standards, or my precious Sarah by Minerva's," his words dripped with venom.

"Once the Wardens of the Labyrinth have found in my favour, I intend to make this beautiful mortal woman my wife and queen."

"Hey, I don't remember saying yes," Sarah reproached, although her playful look told him she was warming to the idea.

"I don't recall you saying no, either," Jareth smiled in the way that made her heart flutter.

Goblins began arriving with trays of breakfast platters, which only served to increase Lord Grimbald's revulsion at what he saw as the lackadaisical running of the place.

Sarah took the trouble to thank them all and heartily tucked into what proved to be surprisingly tasty dishes. The meat came from a pig, she decided, and she didn't want to know if it hadn't. Her appetite was such that she didn't care anyway. High Councillor Kalon followed her lead, and Jareth took extra pleasure in savouring his half-brother's discomfort.

"If we could speak in private, I would be much obliged," Grimbald requested of the Goblin King as they finished up their breakfast.

High Councillor Kalon offered a slight bow and joined the Lord High Executioner and four troll guards outside the hall.

"I'll go see what my friends are up to," Sarah got up to leave.

"The trial begins in three hours, so make sure you don't wander too far, my precious," Jareth cautioned as he rose to kiss her.

"I won't, don't worry," she lingered close in order to whisper something in his ear.

"I love you," she murmured.

He broke into a wide smile and kissed her again, not caring that his half-brother was scowling hard enough to curdle the milk.

Sarah curtseyed to her king and offered a token nod in Lord Grimbald's direction. He did likewise and his sly eyes narrowed further as they followed her out of the room.

_Yes, better be careful where you go, precious, _his inner voice sneered. _The Labyrinth can be a dangerous place for mortals._

* * *

><p>A helpful goblin named Bod, led Sarah to the castle kitchen where she found her friends.<p>

"That Lord Grimbald's a real piece of work," she remarked joining the others in picking over the breakfast leftovers.

"And I don't know what Jareth ever saw in Minerva, pretty she might be, but you could freeze ice on her..." Sarah stopped her rant short as she noticed her friends and some of the goblins were hanging on her every word.

She didn't want to be a bad example to them.

"Yeah, well, I think you all know what I mean," she nibbled on a piece of freshly baked bread.

"What think you, my lady, of his majesty's chances at the trial?" Sir Didymus inquired.

Sarah frowned, not wanting to be negative, but fearing things weren't stacked in their favour.

"I don't know how they do things here, but in my world a person is innocent until proven guilty," her captive audience nodded, they were all loyal to the king.

Time was running out and radical thinking was needed. An idea of something that might help Jareth occurred to her, and she decided to go with it.

"Hoggle, I wonder if you could help me with something," she got up and beckoned for him to follow her.

"Ludo - Help?" He offered.

"I am verily at thy service, fair maiden," Sir Didymus leapt from his stool ready for action.

"Thanks, but you guys stay and finish up here, we'll be right back," Sarah ushered a reluctant Hoggle to the stairs.

"You gotta take me to that magic mirror," she pleaded in a low voice, mindful of spies.

The little dwarf was still sulking and he stood with his arms folded avoiding eye contact.

"Hoggle, please, I know what you think about me and Jareth, but it was you that brought me here to help save him, and I'm gonna do all I can. Besides, I love him and I'm seriously considering marrying him, so you should start getting used to the idea," she warned.

Hoggle let out a groan of vexation.

"There's someone I need to visit in my world, and I know I probably shouldn't, and if there was any other way… Please, I can't lose him now," Sarah begged.

"Oh, alright," he shrieked.

"But that don't mean I approves of you marrying the rat."

"_Give me strength,"_ Sarah muttered as they made their way through a maze of corridors.

They negotiated the magic barrier to the secret room much easier the second time around. She requested that Hoggle stay outside to keep watch as she went to uncover the mirror.

"Find Milly, the child who wanted to wish her baby sister away to the Goblin King," Sarah stared hard into the murky glass.

She wasn't sure her plan was going to work, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Her image began to swirl and the reflection of a child's bedroom appeared.

A young girl, with her light brown hair in bunches was sketching something on a thick pad of paper.

"Milly?" Sarah called out to her.

The child stopped in her task and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Don't be frightened, I mean you no harm, I'm um, a friend of the Goblin King, and I just need to talk to you for a second," Sarah waved at her from the vanity mirror.

The girl tentatively stepped closer, all the time scrutinising her.

"Are you like a fairy godmother, or something?" She questioned.

Sarah smiled.

"No, I am really just a friend of the Goblin King," she replied.

"So you can't do magic at all?" The girl pouted, obviously disappointed.

"I'm kind of a beginner," Sarah frowned feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"The other fairy lady could do magic," Milly opened up her jewellery box.

"She made this appear out of thin air, isn't it pretty?" She held up a small crystal swan figure.

"Did this other fairy lady happen to have red hair by any chance?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, and she didn't look like a character from that goofy show my mom watches, like you do," the girl taunted.

"Goofy show?" It was, Sarah couldn't deny it, but the child's words still stung.

"Yeah, you look just like that woman who died at her wedding, it was really lame," Milly rolled her eyes and went back to the picture she was sketching.

Sarah blew a strand of hair from her eyes in exasperation.

"Well, be that as it may, the reason I'm here is to ask about the wish you made for the Goblin King to take away your baby sister, do you remember?"

The girl turned back to look at the mirror with fear in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it," she confessed.

"I just get real sick of her sometimes, but I love her too, and I don't want her to become a goblin."

Sarah nodded her understanding, recalling her own feelings when she wished Toby away.

"It's okay, I know all that, you don't need to worry," she assured the girl.

"I am wondering what the red headed fairy lady was doing here though, care to tell?" Sarah coaxed.

Milly wrinkled her forehead in contemplation as she picked up the crystal swan.

"She told me the right words to summon the Goblin King, except they can't have been right because he didn't come," she was disappointed despite not actually wanting her sister to be taken.

"Ah, but you didn't really mean what you said, and you have to mean it" Sarah mimicked Jareth's style of speaking and hoped the girl would buy her bluff.

Milly frowned.

"It would have been cool to meet the Goblin King, I drew a picture of the magic lady and I wanted to draw one of him," she held up her sketch.

_Minerva, _Sarah had already surmised as much but the sketch confirmed it.

"That's fantastic, you have a real talent," a plan was hatching in her mind.

"I wonder if I could borrow it, just for a few hours, I'll bring it right back."

The girl screwed up her face as she considered the request.

"I'll make a trade, something cool and magical for my drawing," she waved the paper in her hand with a wily smile.

Sarah bit on her bottom lip and contemplated her next move. Jareth warned her against messing about with a power she didn't understand, so attempting to conjure something was out. _This is where being able to do that snake to scarf trick would be useful, _she thought. _The little scamp could do with being taught a lesson about not trying to blackmail people._

"I'm talking to you through a magic mirror, is that not cool enough?" She questioned, already knowing the girl wouldn't be satisfied.

Glancing around at Jareth's secret treasure trove, she tried to spot something innocuous enough to trade. Her eyes widened with surprise as they fell upon a familiar object she'd thought long gone. It was sat upon a small red velvet cushion and she went to retrieve it.

"This is not a ring for an ordinary girl, do you want it?" Sarah held up the piece of costume jewellery she'd one dropped in the Wise Man's collection box.

"How do I know it's magic?" Milly scowled.

"How do you know it isn't?" Sarah challenged, imitating the Goblin King's cocky pose.

The girl was obviously tempted and she stepped closer to the mirror.

"Okay," she muttered.

"I knew you were a smart girl," Sarah thrust both of her hands through the glass eliciting a gasp of awe from Milly.

She took the offered picture and gave the girl the ring.

"Thank you, and who knows, maybe one day you'll get your wish granted to draw the Goblin King," Sarah smiled as her image faded from the vanity mirror.

The corridor was empty when she emerged from the magic room.

"Hoggle," she whispered as loud as she dared.

No reply came, and she tentatively set off down the passageway looking around for the little dwarf.

"Great time to bail on me, _Hogwart,_" Sarah grumbled mocking his name in her irritated state.

She came to a spiral staircase, and although it didn't look familiar, she needed to get down to the ground floor to find Jareth.

"Hey, what the…?"

The steps began to move under her feet until she was sliding down as if it was a helter skelter.

"Whoa, Nelly," she shrieked, landing with a thud in pitch darkness.

A hissing sound started up somewhere close by and Sarah instinctively drew back. She thought about attempting to scramble back up the sliding steps, but when she felt for them, they were gone. Something somewhere was slithering towards her, causing her to shudder with fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Junia Grey, Jetredgirl, Guest (no name given), dcdomain6, comical freaka and Ellen Weaver (so happy to see you reading and reviewing this fic!) Thank you Junia Grey and comical freaka for your good wishes, they were much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review, thanks again everyone - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 8

Jareth leaned back on his throne-like chair, exuding an air of boredom.

"High Councillor Kalon has received a communication from father, it seems you really are his favourite misbegotten son after all," Lord Grimbald curled his lip with barely concealed contempt.

"I must say, being bound in cold iron for three days and nights made me feel very special," the Goblin King sniped.

His half-brother cast an icy glare at him from across the table.

"The High King is willing to intercede and offer you a royal pardon, to spare you from facing the trial. This is an unprecedented move, and flies in the face of thousands of years of tradition," Grimbald acted as if it was a personal affront to him.

"A royal pardon, really?" Jareth's interest was piqued.

"There is one stipulation, should you decide to accept it," his brother's lips quirked but didn't quite manage a smile.

The Goblin King wasn't surprised, favourite illegitimate son or not, his father's gifts always came at a price.

"So? Out with it," he demanded.

"You must agree to marry Princess Griselda," Lord Grimbald fought to contain his mirth.

He knew all along that the Goblin King would never agree to such a proposition, and seeing the way he fawned over the mortal woman merely consolidated his belief.

Jareth was not amused; he leaned forward in his chair, his eyes cold and cruel.

"You know what my answer is, and father knew what my answer would be or he never would have made such an offer."

"Oh, I don't know, Griselda's not so bad, for a swamp fae," Grimbald wasn't given to outward displays of merriment, but for this, he was willing to make an exception.

"They are rumoured to eat human babies," the Goblin King grimaced in a show of his revulsion.

"There, you see, it's a match made in heaven if ever there was one," his half-brother chuckled.

"Anyway, you're being rather discourteous; you know how father has long desired to make amends to the swamp fae for our great-great-grandfather annexing their land to build the Goblin Kingdom."

"If he's that desperate to make amends, why doesn't he command the crown prince to marry her? He's not yet taken a wife," Jareth knew the reason; Griselda was good enough for him, in his father's estimation, but not for his royal heir.

His half-brother wasn't ignorant to the truth; he simply chose not to speak it.

"Are you saying that if you were Goblin King, you would marry her?" Jareth questioned.

Lord Grimbald's sly sapphire eyes narrowed.

"If father commanded it, I would," he quickly averted his gaze from his half-brother's sceptical scrutiny.

Jareth rose from his seat.

"I intend to spend the remaining time before my trial with my precious Sarah, and you've wasted enough of it," he swept out of the hall.

"_Yes, scurry along, little brother, the clock is ticking, for both of you," _Grimbald hissed.

* * *

><p>Sarah shivered in the darkness, something brushed against her leg making her recoil in horror. She couldn't afford to let fear get the better of her. The slithering and hissing sound was drawing ever closer. She needed to do something, and fast.<p>

"I wish I was with the Goblin King," she closed her eyes, picturing Jareth in all his wild-haired glory.

It didn't work; she was left standing in the dark.

Letting out a sigh of despair, she faltered on the uneven floor. Strong arms grabbed her around the waist causing her to shriek in terror.

"Precious?"

"Jareth? Oh, Jareth," Sarah held onto him for dear life.

"There's something awful down here, and I wished I was with you, but this isn't what I meant," she babbled.

"You have to be more specific with magic and wishes, my precious one. I did warn you not to meddle with powers you don't understand," he scolded.

"Pardon me for trying to save my skin, and anyway, all this is your fault. If I shouldn't be meddling with it, why gift it to me in the first place?" Sarah raged.

"It is fortunate that I was alone and hoping to find you in my bed chamber when your wish summoned me here. It wouldn't have been easy to explain away if anyone had seen me disappear, not with my magic drained. You agreed to keep your little gift under wraps, did you not, precious?" Jareth's supercilious tone earned him an unforgiving jab in a delicate place.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, dear, was that the crown jewels, I am sorry," Sarah innocently purred.

The hissing reached a crescendo and they appeared to be surrounded, although in the darkness, they couldn't see to be sure.

"_What are they?" _she whispered.

"_Wish us to my bed chamber," _he murmured in her ear.

Sarah did as she was told, making sure to be careful with the wording. The next thing she knew they were laying amidst the Goblin King's decadent fur bed covers. No hissing or slithering could be heard and she risked a look around.

"What were those things? Snakes?" She shuddered at the thought.

"Basilisks," Jareth informed her.

"They do find their way to the castle on occasion, although one can usually see them off with a mirror or a cockerel, two things we have plenty of here," he smirked.

"I don't even know how I got down there," Sarah suspected malicious intent on someone's part.

She couldn't believe Hoggle capable of such a thing, even if he was annoyed with her. As far as she knew, no one else was aware of her whereabouts at that time.

"The castle is much like the Labyrinth, in so much as it is full of trap doors and secret passageways. I need to give you a proper guided tour, but not right now. We only have two hours before the trial and I intend for us to spend them in more_ intimate_ pursuits," Jareth explained before crushing his lips to hers.

Sarah intended to protest only to realise she'd wrapped her limbs around him in the heat of the moment. This wasn't the end for them, she wouldn't let it be. But that didn't mean they couldn't give themselves up to their shared passion, like it was.

"Tell me you will be mine, forever," he demanded between dizzying kisses.

"Oh, my, god - Yes," she cried out.

They didn't care who heard, which was just as well, as none of Sarah's past lovers had ever elicited such an enthusiastic, or loud, response from her.

* * *

><p>Sarah blushed fiercely as High Councillor Kalon glanced in her direction. His hearing was keen, as was true of all fae, and the last hour or so had been quite excruciating for him. He gave her a withering glare as he directed the troll guards to flank Jareth, ready for transportation to the courtroom. The Goblin King winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile although it wasn't appropriate in the circumstances. Light glinted off the Lord High Executioner's axe dazzling her vision, and causing the smile to die on her lips. The stakes were as high as they could be, and losing wasn't an option.<p>

The trial was to be held in a spacious circular chamber located below the centre of the hedge maze. Beneath the large stone sundial, close to where Sarah met the Wise Man was the heart of the Labyrinth, and the Wardens dwelled there. High Councillor Kalon transported them to the chamber with the shattering of a crystal. Lord Grimbald left the castle in disgust during Jareth and Sarah's tryst. They assumed he would re-join them when the trial commenced, along with any other creatures who wanted to either spectate, or speak for or against the Goblin King.

There was a golden glow infusing the circular chamber, although Sarah couldn't detect its source. It was as if hundreds of candles were burning, but there were none to be seen. There was a raised curved platform with three seats grouped together on the right-hand side, a central throne and another seat, set alone on the left. Rows of stone benches were set a short distance back from the platform for the expected audience and witnesses. Sarah checked the pocket of her leather vest for Milly's drawing. The distraction of her close encounter with the basilisks and even closer encounter with Jareth, prevented her from revealing what she'd discovered to anyone else. It was probably better this way, she reasoned, hoping the element of surprise would work in her favour.

"Do not worry, my precious, all will be well," Jareth took Sarah's hand and kissed it.

"I know," she was determined to stay optimistic and returned the gesture.

High Councillor Kalon indicated that the king should take his seat on the throne as the chamber began to fill up. Assorted goblins scurried over and under the benches, causing mayhem as they fought over getting the best view. Sarah spotted Ludo lumbering in, followed by Hoggle and Sir Didymus, and she frantically beckoned them over to her.

"Where the heck did you get to earlier?" She turned on the little dwarf with a stern look.

He threw his hands in the air and plopped down on the bench with a scowl.

"I thoughts I heard footsteps, so I hid in a cupboard, and when I gots out you were gone," Hoggle glanced over at the Goblin King and then back at Sarah.

"Anyways, it seems you found another way of passing the time, keeping his majesty company again. Ain't he got a Scrabble board?" the little dwarf's barbed comment was accompanied by a look of disappointment.

She refused to be shamed.

"I love him, and that's that," Sarah folded her arms and took a seat next to Sir Didymus.

"How fortunate his majesty is, to secure the affections of so sweet a lady," he cooed.

Hoggle rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Bad - Lord," Ludo growled.

Sarah turned to see Grimbald making his grand entrance with Minerva on his arm. The red-headed fae briefly glanced in her direction, and if looks could kill, she would be stone dead.

"I thought Jareth's mother might show up," she muttered with disappointment as the last of the stragglers were seated and the heavy wooden doors to the chamber were closed.

"She's a wood nymph, and there ain't no trees here," Hoggle explained.

"Viridianne will be close by, you can counts on that."

He sounded sure, and Sarah's hand went instinctively to the emerald pendant around her neck. It seemed to comfort her and give her strength to take courage. Jareth needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. Their eyes met and she hoped he could see her love for him reflected, as she could see his for her.

The goblins continued with their rowdiness until Sarah cast them a glare of disapproval.

"I expect you all to be on your best behaviour," she warned them, "or there will be no chocolate treats for naughty goblins."

They soon obeyed, remembering the promise she made to them earlier that day in the castle kitchen. Stories of sweet sugary delights from the human world made their mouths water, and they longed to sample this confectionery for themselves.

Sarah observed that goblins were playful creatures, and that a great deal of their mischief arose from boredom. They were rarely genuinely malicious, tending to indulge in pranks only for amusement. In many ways they reminded her of Toby when he was younger, and she'd found keeping him entertained usually kept him out of trouble. Bribery with candy was always a reliable fall-back when in a tight spot.

The Goblin King watched her in awe, she was born to be his queen, and his heart swelled with pride.

High Councillor Kalon stood up and clapped his hands together three times. Each successive clap brought forth a shimmering ball of light, until there were three of them hovering above the remaining vacant seats on the platform.

"Wardens of the Labyrinth, we call upon you to take form and join us. The Goblin King awaits your judgement," Kalon requested.

The balls of light expanded and grew blindingly bright, when they dimmed; three figures in gold robes were seated on the stone chairs. The first one was an old sage, wizened with a long white beard and matching hair. The second was a man who looked to be in the prime of life. He was young and handsome with flowing golden locks. The third figure was a young boy, who looked to be no more than five or six years old. He had piercing blue eyes, as the others did too, and his hair hung in blond ringlets.

"I, the Long-Ago, know all that is past," the old man's voice possessed the authority of his wisdom.

"I, the Right-Now, know all that is present," the young man declared with vital confidence.

"I, the Ever-After, know all that may be," the boy's tone was sombre, as if the future held many woes.

Sarah gave them due attention, but for the most part, she couldn't keep her eyes off Jareth, and he was the same with her.

High Councillor Kalon read out the charge against the Goblin King, namely his failure to answer Milly's wish. He then rambled on about the purpose of the trial being to judge Jareth's fitness to continue on in his current role. If he was found unfit and unworthy of the title of Goblin King, he would be taken to the sacred stone at the chiming of the next thirteen o'clock and executed. Lord Grimbald would then succeed him by the default of being the High King's only remaining illegitimate male offspring.

"Would the Victrix Ludorum of the Labyrinth, the mortal, Miss Sarah Williams, please approach the platform," High Councillor Kalon instructed.

She took a deep breath and rose to her feet, feeling confident that her testimony would help win Jareth's exoneration.

"I must object," Lord Grimbald jumped up from his place on the opposite end of the stone bench.

"You will have your chance to speak once we've heard from Miss Williams, please retake your seat," Kalon commanded.

The pretender to the throne was not to be placated; he stepped closer to Sarah and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey," she protested trying to wrestle free.

Jareth sprang up feline-like.

"Unhand my beloved," he snarled at his half-brother.

"This mortal is no Victrix Ludorum, she was only able to solve the Labyrinth through dishonest means, and her partner in crime was none other than the Goblin King himself," Lord Grimbald declared to gasps of shock from around the courtroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the penultimate chapter, as it turns out. I thought the story might run to 12 chapters, but I don't like padding it out unnecessarily. I did plan a few twists and turns that I didn't end up following, mainly because I felt they were a retread of things I'd done in other Labyrinth fics. Anyway, I shall eagerly await your verdict on this chapter.**

**Thank you to vwvanlover, Junia Grey, comical freaka, Ellen Weaver, dcdomain6, Cynthia W and InkInTheKeys, you are all very kind and your feedback is very much appreciated. I can't tell you how it brightens my day when I get a lovely review. For example, InkInTheKeys, your review came through at a time when things had gone just about as wrong as they could, and I was in desperate need of something to make me smile again. Your kind words did the trick. Thank you again to everyone who takes the time to read and review, I'm more grateful to you than mere words can express - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>The Trial of a Goblin King<span>

Chapter 9

"Take your hand away from my Sarah, now. I won't ask you again," Jareth's tone was measured but the look in his eyes was murderous.

Sensing the Goblin King's intention of pouncing on his impudent half-brother, the High Councillor summoned one of the troll guards to block his way and prevent him from leaving the platform.

Minerva was green with envy; Jareth never loved her enough to care if she shared Grimbald's bed, let alone anything as minor as him grabbing her by the arm.

Sarah jutted out her chin ready to repudiate the charge against her.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City."

She recited her old lines as she pulled free from her accuser's grasp.

"And I'm no cheat," Sarah glared defiantly at him.

Her friends and the goblins cheered her on.

"Only a scoundrel would seek to tarnish the reputation of so noble a maiden," Sir Didymus yapped.

The little fox terrier could hold his tongue no longer, despite Hoggle trying to rein him in for his own good.

"We shall have order in this courtroom or else," High Councillor Kalon warned.

He turned to the errant lord, his patience running thin.

"What evidence do you have to support your outburst? Explain yourself, or return to your seat so we may continue."

The pretender to the throne struck a puffed up pose intended to mark out his superiority.

"The Goblin King has been coveting this mortal woman since she was a mere chit of a girl," Grimbald waved his hand and cast a disdainful eye from one to the other.

"So enamoured of her was he, that he wantonly broke his sacred oath to the Goblin Kingdom and gifted her with magic. When she wished away her baby brother and accepted the challenge to solve the Labyrinth, she was already in possession of a willingly bestowed advantage. A trump card given to her by the very king who was supposed to thwart her progress," he performed an elaborate swirling gesture as he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"I say again, Sarah Williams is no Victrix Ludorum."

The courtroom once again erupted in uproar, with the goblins jeering Grimbald in favour of their king and hoped-for-queen. Sir Didymus leapt forward to defend his friend's honour, threatening to fight to the death anyone who besmirched the good name of his lady. Ludo and Hoggle chimed in with their support for Sarah and the Goblin King, leaving the two fae nobles as the only dissenters. Grimbald was not to be deterred, believing that right was on his side. His only regret was wasting time and effort plotting against his half-brother, when uncovering Jareth's past misdemeanour was all he needed to do.

The Wardens of the Labyrinth sat impassively on the platform, seeing all but saying nothing.

"What evidence can you present in support of your charges against Miss Williams and the Goblin King?" High Councillor Kalon was required to demand proof, although he himself had borne witness to the passion that existed between the accused.

"Lady Minerva heard it all from their own lips," Lord Grimbald announced as gawping goblins crept closer to the redheaded fae.

She fiercely shooed them away with her fancy slippered foot.

"Hey," Sarah complained, as she scooped up a dizzy looking goblin.

"Jareth kicks them all the time," Minerva proffered in her defence.

The brunette fixed the redhead with narrowed green eyes.

"Yes, but when he does it, it is done with affection," she argued, knowing that wasn't strictly true, and making a mental note to curb the violence-against-goblins aspect of his temper once she was queen.

"Ladies, if we may get back to the point," High Councillor Kalon wearily interjected.

Minerva let out a haughty sigh at the interruption.

"I happened to be taking the air and stretching my wings in my swan form, when I unwittingly chanced to come to rest close to the window of the Goblin King's bedchamber," she explained.

"Yeah, right, and I'm the goose that laid the golden egg," Sarah rolled her eyes.

The red-headed fae glared at her with annoyance, and the brunette resisted the urge to poke out her tongue in reply.

Jareth was forced to stifle his amusement, his precious was a firecracker. It didn't do to rouse her temper, something he would need to keep in mind once they were married.

"Please, continue, Lady Minerva," the High Councillor was already down to his last nerve.

"I heard the Goblin King confessing to knowingly breaking his sacred oath to gift the mortal magic powers," the redhead delivered her charge with the necessary touch of drama, but the pain and longing over her lost lover was visible under her surface bravado.

Jareth turned pale, even for him, and he didn't attempt to contradict the accusation.

High Councillor Kalon's eyes bored into the mortal woman before him, as if he was trying to detect any magic she might have.

Sarah kept her gaze focused on Minerva, and almost felt a twinge of pity, as she observed her barely concealed heartbreak. Sensing the fae's regret over her actions, she attempted to regain the high ground.

"Let's cut the crap, shall we, huh?" She reached into her vest pocket for Milly's picture.

"It's as plain as the nose on - his face," Sarah pointed to a goblin with a particularly prominent snout, and then offered hasty apologies, in case the creature was sensitive about it.

"This whole thing has been a farce from the very beginning, and I have actual proof, not just a feathery flight of fantasy."

"Who cares what you have to say?" Lord Grimbald waved a dismissive hand in her direction.

"We do," the Wardens of the Labyrinth chorused in unison.

Sarah bowed her head in gratitude for them interceding and spoke directly to them.

"Hoggle found out from the apothecary, that the Goblin King's wine had been drugged on the night he failed to answer the wish made by that young girl. Lady Minerva was with the king at the time in question, as many of the goblins, and my aforementioned friend, can verify. She too was drinking the wine, but seemed to suffer no ill effects from it, and she was conspicuously absent in the days following Jareth's imprisonment. I have spoken with the young girl Milly, who tried to wish away her baby sister, and she told me a redheaded fairy lady visited her and told her the right words to use to summon the Goblin King. This mystery fae also gifted the girl with a small crystal swan. I believe the redheaded fairy in question was none other than Lady Minerva."

Sarah, no stranger to melodrama herself, held Milly's sketch aloft to gasps of astonishment from the crowd.

Lord Grimbald had been pooh-poohing her throughout, and refused to trouble himself to glance at the picture.

"You think the idle scribbles of a child prove anything? I spent the whole night in Jareth's bed, perhaps he's only pretending not to remember in order to spare your feelings," Minerva screeched, her cool exterior fast crumbling.

Sarah took a step towards the harried fae, the fire in her green eyes burning bright.

"You need to wake up and smell the Bog of Eternal Stench, sister," she jabbed her finger at the redhead.

"Jareth doesn't want you, and his lordship here is only using you. He will drop you faster than a bogged goblin the minute he gets what he wants. Have some self-respect, for goodness sake," her sharp words found their target and Minerva burst out crying.

Sarah couldn't help feeling bad, despite knowing she was right. After her own past errors of judgment, it would be hypocritical of her not to be forgiving of other people's. She tentatively sought to offer consolation as the redhead swooned with emotion.

"Dry those tears, us girls have to kiss a lot of frogs before we find our prince," or king, she thought, as she smiled at hers.

"Everything you said, it's all true," Minerva confessed.

"Lord Grimbald promised to make me his queen if I helped him. Jareth was passed out all night from the drugged wine, and I had to make sure someone would call on him. There are plenty of humans who want to wish their troubles away, and I just chose one at random," she explained.

"You chose well, Milly is a good kid, and she didn't really want her sister to be taken, so no real harm was done," Sarah argued.

The Wardens of the Labyrinth continued to take in every word and deed, keeping their silent counsel.

High Councillor Kalon couldn't wait to dispense with this headache of a trial. The whole thing was making him dizzy and he slumped back into his seat to gather his wits.

"I knew my precious queen-to-be would solve the mystery," Jareth proclaimed with pride.

He longed to sweep her up in his arms and take her back to his bed chamber. The accompanying images that filled his mind required him to make creative use of his cloak by draping it over his lap.

"Not so hasty, if you please," Lord Grimbald protested.

"The matter of you gifting magical powers to your paramour has not been addressed."

His smugness was undiminished by Minerva's confession. The Goblin King wasn't off the hook yet, if he had anything to say about it.

"Do you intend to answer the charge, or do we need to put Miss Williams to the test?" The High Councillor regretted his threatening tone when he saw Jareth's furious expression.

"Sarah is my only true love, and she will be my wife and queen," he declared.

"I have heard no denial of your oath breaking, the Wardens of the Labyrinth must pronounce and find you guilty," Grimbald's expression was triumphant; the Goblin Kingdom was finally within his grasp.

Jareth bowed his head, knowing he had to accept his fate. His admission was solemn and heartfelt.

"What I gave was gifted out of love."

His words elicited gasps from the assembled crowd, and even Hoggle, who'd been dead set against the Goblin King marrying his friend, was dabbing at his eyes with a grubby handkerchief.

Sarah left the still sniffling Minerva on the bench next to Ludo and rushed to her king's side.

"I won't let you hurt him," she vowed, in the face of the Lord High Executioner and his glinting axe.

She stood defiant against the High Councillor and the Wardens, silently daring them to try and take Jareth away from her.

The old man, known as the Long-Ago, fixed her with his piercing gaze.

"I know all that is past, my child, and I have no hesitation in recognising you as the Victrix Ludorum of the Labyrinth. Your heart was pure as were your intentions, and you did not succumb to temptation. The Goblin King also did his duty, and played the part of the villain for you. His love and his honour stayed true, as he waited until you could return it."

"I do return it, I love Jareth with all my heart," Sarah declared as she possessively wrapped her arms around him.

"I know all that is present, and I saw the deception of Lord Grimbald and Lady Minerva. The lady, at least, is sorry for her actions. The Goblin King is innocent and would have done his duty, as always, had he not been prevented from doing so. I believe the Victrix Ludorum intends for the king to make amends to the mortal girl known as Milly, by requesting that he pose while the child sketches his likeness. This is a wonderful idea, worthy of a future Goblin Queen, and will more than compensate for the unanswered wish," the being known as the Right-Now beamed his approval.

"No, this will not do at all," Grimbald objected with a petulant stamp of his foot.

"The sacred oath was broken and I demand that justice be done," he angrily waved his fist as the goblins heckled him.

"I don't know what magic I possess or what I can do, but I swear I'll kick your butt all the way to the Bog of Eternal Stench with or without it," Sarah glowered.

Jareth smirked as his half-brother huffily resumed his seat on the bench.

"I know all that may be, and I see a future where the Goblin King, his queen, and their future heirs, rule over this Kingdom, forever. They care deeply about it, and all of its inhabitants, unlike any of their predecessors. No magic is stronger than that which exists between true loves and none shall come between them, not even the High King," the Ever-After proclaimed.

"We, the Wardens of the Labyrinth, do pledge our power to King Jareth, Queen Sarah and their future heirs, for as long as their love for each other, this Kingdom, and all its inhabitants remains true," they simultaneously vowed.

The Goblin King bowed to them and Sarah echoed his gesture by sweeping into a deep curtsy.

They lowered their heads in return and a golden glow surrounded them as they morphed back into their natural forms. Their vital energy radiated in waves over their chosen monarch, restoring his depleted powers.

High Councillor Kalon let out a sigh of relief that the matter was settled. Knowing how little regard the High King had for this corner of his kingdom, he was fairly confident the verdict would be accepted. He indicated that the trolls should unbolt the doors so that the assembled throng could disperse.

Lady Minerva slipped away unnoticed, but Lord Grimbald had no intention of leaving quietly.

"Father shall hear of this, and I sincerely doubt he will take kindly to having his power usurped by the likes of you," he sneered and then vanished in a glittery fury.

"I shall report to the High King forthwith, as long as you continue to swear fealty to him and supply the kingdom with unwanted children, I see no reason why he would trouble himself over the rest," High Councillor Kalon summoned the troll guards and the Lord High Executioner to him before they all disappeared in an understated fashion.

"Hail to King Jareth and Queen Sarah," Sir Didymus led the goblins in a victory chant.

"Hey, I'm not queen yet," she blushed.

"You are, my precious, if the Wardens of the Labyrinth say so," Jareth kissed her hand.

"Oh," she frowned slightly.

He saw the disappointment in her eyes and guessed at the reason.

"Do not fear, precious, we shall have a lavish ceremony. The goblins will be expecting a royal wedding, and that's what we'll give them," he grinned, knowing that as long as there was plenty of wine and ale, they wouldn't care either way.

Sarah didn't want to admit she was picturing a most un-meringue-like bridal gown, and dancing their first dance as husband and wife to some smoochy love song.

"We'll do it, for the goblins' sake," she tried not to smirk, knowing he could see straight through her.

"First, we have to pop in and see Milly, and then I have to go visit my family and friends," Sarah knew they'd be worried about her.

She skipped out on her wedding to Dirk and then disappeared without so much as a word.

"Could we not..." Jareth leaned in to whisper what he would like them to do before all that.

Her cheeks burned and she playfully swatted his arm as punishment.

"Hungry," Ludo rumbled, as did his stomach.

"We shouldn't neglect our appetites," the Goblin King was up to mischief; Sarah could sense it although his expression was solemn.

"Back to the castle," he commanded, transporting them in a glittering whirlwind.

The goblins, Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus found themselves close to the kitchen and too distracted by their hunger to notice anyone was missing.

"Hey," Sarah complained upon realising where they'd landed.

"What is it, precious?" Jareth grinned as he drank in the sight of her laid beneath him on his bed.

He was tempted, just this once, to use magic to make their clothes disappear.

"Don't you think we should wait until after we're married? I mean, I know we already have, but that was in the heat of the moment. Maybe we should save the rest up for our wedding night," her resolve was weak to begin with and the way he was kissing her neck wasn't helping.

"If that's what you want, my darling," he purred with no intention of halting his activities.

_Damn him, _Sarah cursed to herself as his lips travelled lower, knowing full well she didn't want him to stop.

"I would move the stars for you," Jareth captured her breath with the sincerity in his odd blue eyes.

She pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

"Never mind moving the stars, I'd settle for some modern plumbing in this place and an en-suite bathroom," Sarah sighed.

The Goblin King couldn't contain his mirth.

"And that is why I love you so, my precious. The jewels and trinkets coveted by shallow fae females are as nothing to you," he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Can we have a bathtub big enough for two?" Sarah suggestively waggled her eyebrows.

"Your wish is my command," Jareth grinned.

In a flash of glitter, they were transported, sans clothing, to the frothing hot tub in the castle bathhouse.

"Who needs en-suite, when you can do that?" Sarah thrilled at feel of the warm frothing water and her lover's embrace.

"Oh, you'll get your wish, precious, but remodelling the castle will take time, even with magic," Jareth promised as he nuzzled her neck.

He smiled against her soft skin.

"And I'm feeling dirty now."


	10. Chapter 10

The Trial of a Goblin King

Chapter 10

"You tricked me," Milly complained, "that ring you gave me isn't magic," she pouted.

Sarah smiled indulgently.

"Sure it is; everything can be magical in its own way. My mother is an actress, and she wore that ring on stage while playing Miranda in a production of The Tempest. She gave it to me when I was about your age and it always brought me good luck. Hopefully, it will do the same for you."

Jareth struck a regal pose as the girl began sketching his likeness. It didn't take him long to start fidgeting, as he hated being still.

"Out of curiosity," he inquired, needing something to occupy his mind.

"If I had answered your wish and taken away your baby sister, would you have chosen to run my Labyrinth to get her back, or would you have accepted my gift of your dreams instead?" His scrutinising gaze was fixed on her for any tell-tale sign of deception.

Milly paused in mid-sketch, pencil in hand, and cocked her head to the side in contemplation.

"Last night I dreamt I could fly like Peter Pan, and it was pretty cool," she pondered, "but I wouldn't chose that over my sister," her eyes met the Goblin King's displaying her sincerity.

Jareth nodded, satisfied with her devotion to her sibling.

"That's probably just as well, because the last girl who chose to run my Labyrinth got a lot more than she bargained for," he smirked.

"What did she get?" Milly asked, as Sarah threw him a questioning glance.

"My undying love and devotion," he winked at his fiancée.

She sighed with adoration and leaned in to kiss him, keeping it reasonably chaste in light of their company.

"Ew," Milly protested as she put the finishing touches to her drawing.

Sarah's brow crinkled as she gave deeper thought to the implication of being the last girl to run the Labyrinth.

"No one else wished a child away during those ten years?" she questioned.

Jareth tugged at his cuffs in a display of discomfort.

"I didn't say that, exactly," he was saved from explaining any further when Milly announced her portrait was finished.

"Well?" She beamed proudly expectantly awaiting their praise.

"Bravo," Sarah exclaimed.

It was an honest rendering and certainly captured the spirit of its subject.

The Goblin King narrowed his strange blue eyes and tilted his head from side to side.

"Hmm," he tapped his lips with his finger as he studied the sketch.

"I don't hate it," he eventually pronounced.

Milly tacked it onto the wall alongside other examples of her art.

"My friends will never believe I met the Goblin King," she stood back and admired her work.

Jareth and Sarah prepared to depart.

"Please do tell them, I'm more than willing to make house calls. But be sure they understand the high price that must be paid. Here before you, is the only mortal who ever won back the child she wished away. Your sister would doubtless have ended up becoming one of us too, although I dare say you would have fought bravely to win her back. No one should ever wish away what they're not willing to lose forever," he warned.

Milly nodded her understanding returning her attention to the picture.

A glittery breeze filled the room, and when she spun back around, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Jareth noted his fiancée's quiet reflective mood with concern. After visiting Milly, they'd returned to the castle for dinner, and she'd scarcely spoken a word to him since.<p>

"What is it, precious? Don't tell me you've already grown weary of my company," his playful tone belied the hint of vulnerability in his eyes.

Sarah was deep in thought about the workings of the Labyrinth and its king. It struck her, while they were talking with Milly, that she knew practically nothing about what happened to the wished away children. Falling in love with the Goblin King had caused her to enter into another hasty engagement without giving due consideration to all the pitfalls. She shook her head in despair over being so impulsive.

"Precious?" Jareth reached for her hand causing her to jump and withdraw from him.

His anxiety over her state of mind was growing.

"I'm sorry," Sarah apologised, noting his concerned expression, "I know you wanted me to wait until tomorrow before returning home to see my family, but I really think I ought to go now."

She was filled with an overwhelming desire to flee. Not forever, she just needed time alone and space to breath.

Jareth feared he was going to lose her again, and he would never risk that.

"I beg you, my Sarah, please don't go," he caught her hands in his as she leapt up from the table.

Tears sprang into her sorrowful green eyes.

"Tell me what I've done to pain you so, my precious, that I may attempt to make amends," he pleaded, his features wild with dread.

Sarah wearily slumped back into her seat, unable to leave her king in such distress.

"This is gonna sound real stupid, and I should have asked about it sooner, but with everything else that was going on," she raised a hand to massage her brow.

Jareth scrutinised her every move and expression.

"High Councillor Kalon mentioned you supplying the kingdom with unwanted children, is that really what happens to all those who get wished to you?"

He nodded, beginning to understand the source of her anxiety.

"There are plenty of childless fae couples who are grateful for them," he explained.

"What about their real families? How do you know they wanted it to be forever when they wished them away?" Sarah questioned, unsatisfied that the children really were unwanted. After all, Toby wasn't.

Jareth pursed his lips as he reflected on his best course of action.

"I think a short history lesson is in order," he sprang to his feet and held out his hand.

She accepted his unspoken invitation, and they were transported in a glittering breeze to the hill overlooking the Labyrinth. It was bathed in the burnished orange light of the setting sun.

"Talk about déjà vu," Sarah craned her neck to see the castle they'd just left behind.

"It's further than you think," Jareth murmured in her ear, playing along.

He captured her in his arms and held her tight against him.

"My great-great grandfather, High King Odhran, was the one who created this place. In days gone by, all this was swampland for as far as the eye could see, interspersed with small habitable islands where the goblins dwelled. They are simple creatures, needing very little but feasting, drinking and mischief-making to fill their days. It was the latter that got them such a bad reputation. Their favourite entertainment was stealing human babies and replacing them with changelings. This went on unchecked for years until my great-great grandfather decided that something needed to be done to stop them from running amok. The fae crave order, and creatures of chaos like goblins are an affront to our kind. I've grown rather fond of their ways, but generally speaking, my people find them repulsive. The Labyrinth and Goblin Kingdom were created to bring organised structure to their activities. They still get to steal babies, but only ones who are wished away," Jareth explained.

"I can appreciate all that, having spent a little time with the goblins, I see how they aren't malicious just mischievous," Sarah was also fond of them.

"Creatures don't need evil intent to do harm; the goblins simply didn't consider the unfairness of their baby-stealing activities. I rather thought someone with your keen sense for injustice would be glad we have a system in place that at least gives the wisher the chance to win back their wished away child," his inclination to adopt a supercilious tone wasn't helpful to his argument.

"And yet, I'm the only person to ever succeed, and when I think how close I came to losing Toby forever," she shuddered.

Jareth kept her locked in his embrace, fearing she was having a change of heart about becoming his queen.

"Not everyone wants the chance to reclaim their child, and those who do try usually do so out of a sense of obligation, rather than a true desire to win them back. The children do not suffer and are eagerly adopted by loving fae couples, becoming fae themselves over time," he was unapologetic.

The light was fading fast as Sarah looked out on the gloomy depths of the Labyrinth. Her mind mulling over the reality of what becoming Goblin Queen would entail. She loved Jareth, of that there was no doubt, but the life that marriage to him would bring was a big transition from TV soap star. The magic she'd been gifted was something she needed training to use, and the prospect was daunting. Jareth assured her it would soon feel like the most natural thing in the world to summon up crystals and the like, but Sarah wasn't so sure. Then there was the business of becoming completely fae, and all that went with it, such as the increased life expectancy. It was a lot to wrap her brain around. All she wanted was to feel normal again for a while, in a familiar place.

"Take me home, please," Sarah requested, and she didn't mean to the castle.

They both knew she could wish herself gone at any time, but she wanted his blessing.

Jareth solemnly bowed his head and reluctantly did as she bid him.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Robert Williams was uncharacteristically animated over his missing daughter's sudden reappearance.<p>

"We've been out of our minds with worry."

Sarah could see her stepmother and Toby glaring expectantly in her direction with a mix of anger and relief.

"I'm so sorry I left without saying a word, but it was a spur of the moment type thing," she squirmed, knowing they wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a full explanation.

"I couldn't marry Dirk, the whole romance was manufactured for publicity and I should never have let it get as far as it did," she confessed, her cheeks burning with shame.

Her stepmother Irene, scooped up a selection of newspapers and magazines, with Sarah's picture blazoned across the front page, from the coffee table.

"Well, if you wanted publicity, you certainly got it," she let out a sigh of disappointment.

Sarah could feel her eyes welling with tears, the whole situation was an awful mess all of her own making.

"I'm glad you're back, sis," Toby sensed she needed a hug and was happy to oblige.

She couldn't hold back the tide any longer, and wrapped her arms around her brother as she wept.

"I actually came back to tell you I am getting married, but not to Dirk, to someone else," Sarah sheepishly muttered.

Her family gaped in shock, and she thought she'd better save the part about her fiancé being a mythical being from another world for another day.

The phone rang off the hook once the word of her return spread. Her agent was the first one on the line, babbling excitedly about all the offers of work that were pouring in.

_"Honey Pie, things couldn't have gone any better if I'd choreographed the whole thing myself," _Bernie'_s_ voice was full of glee.

He told her Dirk was yesterday's news and that thanks to her disappearing act, she was in high demand for chat show appearances and the like. There were movie roles on the table, and even talk of her being the next Bond girl. It was everything she'd once dreamed of, but things had changed. Sarah's head was spinning, and she needed to find someplace to think things over. Her mother had a cabin in the country and it seemed like the perfect retreat. Jareth promised he would give her time alone and wouldn't come for her until she called.

It took over half a day's driving to get from her father's house to the country. The cabin was nestled in a thick pine forest, and after unpacking her bags, a nature walk beckoned. The air was fresh for a late summer's day and a light breeze seemed to follow her on her trail. Sarah picked a spot to rest and take refreshments in a sun dappled glade. She leant back against a tree trunk, her eyes growing heavy and she struggled to stay awake.

_"Sarah," _a familiar feminine voice called out to her.

She couldn't be sure it wasn't all part of a dream as she looked around for the source. The trees around her swayed in the wind and loose leaves fluttered to the ground.

"Viridianne?"

Jareth's mother was suddenly before her as if she had sprung from the verdant surroundings.

"Hello, my dear, I do hope I'm not intruding, but I must speak with you," she radiated warmth and vibrancy.

"Is Jareth okay?" Sarah felt panic rising at the thought he might not be.

Viridianne smiled.

"Do not fear, he is well, although he misses you dreadfully."

They had only been apart for two days and Sarah missed him too, so much it hurt.

"I understand your need for solitude at this time; however I must caution you that your absence has not gone unnoticed. The High King has decided to honour the judgement of the Wardens of the Labyrinth, but Lord Grimbald is determined to keep stirring the pot. He is proceeding with caution for the time being, but be assured, he will seize upon any perceived weakness for his own gain. The power of the Labyrinth has been waning for years as fewer mortals wish children away to the goblins. In order for you, Jareth, and your children to be protected, you need to be a united force, and a way to revive the declining magic must be found," Viridianne warned.

As uneasy as she was with the child stealing aspect of being Goblin Queen, Sarah had already decided she couldn't live without her king.

"I'll stand beside your son no matter what, you don't have to worry about that," she vowed.

Viridianne stepped closer towards her and reached out to touch the pendant she'd gifted her. It appeared to glow as her finger brushed against it.

"You have the spark of new life inside you," she glanced down at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's stomach.

"I'm pregnant?" Sarah gasped as the words clicked with her.

The wood nymph nodded.

"Just barely, but my grandchild is growing stronger day by day," she beamed.

Sarah's hand rested against her flat abdomen as she tried to discern any notable change, and an expression of wonderment lit up her face.

"You will make a wonderful mother and I know my son will be overjoyed when he hears he is to become a father," Viridianne assured her.

Her acting career was over; Sarah knew her heart wasn't in it anymore. The pregnancy news came out of the blue, but she was fast warming to the idea of having a baby. Her thoughts were racing, and a number of ideas sprang to mind for how they could revive the Labyrinth's magic. Sarah always wanted to write a book, or maybe a movie script. What better subject than her adventures with the Goblin King?

"Everything is gonna work out just fine, I know it," she smiled.

Viridianne believed in her wholeheartedly, and after planting a soft kiss on Sarah's cheek, she faded back into the forest.

* * *

><p>"You don't haves to marry him, y'know," Hoggle still hoped to talk her out of it.<p>

Sarah smiled affectionately at her friend.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," she patted her slightly rounded stomach.

Her exquisitely embroidered, cream silk, empire line bridal gown was sleek and stylish.

"I was determined not to look like a meringue when I walked down the aisle, and if we'd waited any longer I'd be wearing the marquee tent for a wedding dress," she giggled.

Their nuptials had suffered a slight delay while her family got accustomed to the idea of the Goblin King from her play book being real. Sarah hadn't yet dared to break the news of her pregnancy to them, and intended to wait until they were less freaked out by the idea of having fae in the fold.

The little dwarf sighed and resumed his work of putting the finishing touches to her bridal bouquet.

"Just so you know, I'll be keeping my eye on that rat, to makes sure he treats you right," he warned.

"What was that, Hedgewart?" Jareth appeared next to his fiancée in a puff of glitter.

His affected stern expression made a poor job of concealing the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Sarah shrieked, grabbing a throw from the bed to block his view of her dress.

"I swear I didn't see a thing, precious, only your dazzling beauty," Jareth lied.

He looked extremely handsome in a royal blue Georgian style top coat, with an embroidered cream waistcoat and matching breeches.

"I came to inform you that I have safely transported your family here. I left them in Sir Didymus's capable paws," he smirked.

"I bet my stepmother was thrilled, she hates dogs," Sarah couldn't help but be amused.

"Wait a minute, who's guarding the wedding cake?"

She panicked, as the goblins had already managed to eat all the leftover frosting and she didn't trust them not to finish the job. It was partly her fault in the first place for getting them hooked on sweet treats.

"Do not fret, my precious one, I have everything in hand," Jareth waved away her concerns.

"I tolds you not to leave him in charge," Hoggle grumbled as he and the Goblin King eyed each other with hostility.

"Now then you two, stress is bad for the baby," Sarah chided them.

"You're both to be on your very best behaviour until we get this wedding done and dusted."

"For you, my precious, anything," Jareth fixed her with his best smouldering gaze.

"Save it for the honeymoon," she winked, "now, scoot, and tell my father to wait for me outside the great hall."

He smiled and bowed before disappearing in a shower of glitter.

"Oh, and make sure no one lets anything slip to my family about the baby," Sarah wasn't sure he heard.

It was obvious he hadn't, or couldn't prevent it, when she descended the staircase and saw the stony expression on her father's face.

"You're pregnant?" Robert Williams was hurt more than upset that they were no longer as close as they once were.

Sarah cringed.

"I thought it best to drop one bombshell at a time, I was gonna tell you all after the wedding," she reached for his hand.

"I had to hear it from whatever the heck that great hairy thing with horns is," he complained.

"Ludo?" Sarah was surprised; she expected Sir Didymus or one of the goblins to let the cat out of the bag, but not him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you myself, but it's good news, right? You're gonna be a granddaddy," she smiled.

"Will it be - I mean, what will it be? The father is - what was it again? A fairy?" Robert was still getting his head around the whole other world situation.

Sarah couldn't help smirking.

"It will be a baby, of course. Jareth doesn't have two heads or anything, does he?"

Her father couldn't help but break into a grin.

"I guess not," he held out his arm for her to take, "we best not keep him waiting though, he might turn us into frogs, or something," he winked.

"Ready?" Robert patted her hand affectionately as she nodded.

Sarah was beaming with happiness as she walked down the aisle on her proud father's arm. It tickled her no end to see Irene sat next to Ludo and Sir Didymus. Her stepmother kept throwing her furry companions odd glances and made a discreet attempt to squirt a little perfume over them. Toby grinned, amused by the whole scene. Jareth was awestruck by his bride's beauty as he waited at the altar to take her hand.

The Goblin Kingdom finally got its queen, and there was much rejoicing. None were happier than the royal couple themselves as they sealed their union with a loving kiss.

Five months later, the crowds gathered once again to eagerly await the cries of their new born prince or princess. They first heard a lot of expletives from their queen, followed by groans of pain from their king, as Sarah punished him for insisting, once again, that they name their child after him, regardless of its sex. After ten hours of labour, a healthy baby boy was delivered, and they named him Jarett. It means one who rules, and was close enough to Jareth to satisfy the king.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to every single person who took the time to read this fanfic, and especially to those who left a review. I had a bit of a crisis midway through, and you all helped spur me on to get over it.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this final chapter, please do let me know what you think.**

**I have a couple of new Labyrinth fanfics on the go, and I'm hoping to publish a Christmas themed one-shot in the near future.**

**Thanks again one and all - Mrs P.**

**Note added 10th December 2014 - Thank you for all the reviews that have come in for this final chapter. I just read a quote on writing criticism which I think sums it up well: Honest criticism is hard to take, particularly from a relative, a friend, an acquaintance, or a stranger. - Franklin Jones.**

**I do take on board all criticism, probably the bad more than the good. I debated whether to add this comment or not, and perhaps it is unnecessary as I'm not trying to justify the short comings of my writing. Anyway, for all those who were disappointed with this final chapter, or felt the story was rushed, I just wanted to say this...**

**I'm in favour of brevity, both as a writer and a reader. Some people can write 50 or more chapters and have nothing vital to the plot happening in half of them. I'm not criticising, as I'm in awe of those writers who can do that and still keep the story interesting. I simply don't get as much time to write as I would like. Caring for my two boys, who are severely disabled, and battling health problems of my own, means I have to grab five minutes writing time here, there, and everywhere. Often, I write while I'm waiting for dinner to cook, or during the night when I'm up because one of the boys has had an epileptic seizure etc. I spend as much time and effort on my stories as I can spare, but it does tend to concentrate my mind on the plotting. I don't have patience for taking too many detours, or adding too many flourishes. If you want whole chapters about nothing in particular, that's not really what I do.**

**This story was intended to be light-hearted with numerous nods to soap opera plot cliches, hence Sarah's hasty pregnancy and wedding drama. I guess if I have to explain it, then some people didn't get it, so I take that as a failing of my writing.**

**Anyway, to all those who enjoyed this fanfic, I'm glad you got it. To all those who didn't, I'm sorry, and I take your criticisms on board. Thank you - Mrs P.**


End file.
